


My perfect thing

by zabannaleague (crimsondrunked)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Comedy, Established Relationship, Infidelity, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teenagers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondrunked/pseuds/zabannaleague
Summary: Jongin es un adolescente hormonal y también un idiota por completo, él mismo lo sabe pero, ¿Qué puede hacer? sus padres se están divorciando y su novio lo engaño. Magnifico, ¿cierto?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 5





	My perfect thing

* * *

—Oh mierda, — Jongin jadea tratando de controlándose un poco enterrando su cara en la almohada.

Las sabanas de la cama se removían desde más de una hora atrás y de vez en cuando crujía, dependiendo a los movimientos del cuerpo de Jongin y su novio dentro de ella realizaban al conjunto.

—No. Basta, no quiero, mis piernas todavía me tiemblan.

—Oh vamos bebé. No seas así, no hay nadie en casa, además... creo que estamos a nada de… bueno, tú sabes. — Jongin suplicó dándole un beso en el cuello a su novio mientras su mano recorría el interior de las largas y desnudas piernas de Sehun.

—Pero como vamos hacerlo si ni tu ni yo sabemos cómo.

—Sehun, hemos visto bastante… — elevo su rostro para mirarlo mejor.

— ¡No lo digas!

Sehun se cubrió el rostro con la sabana para que Jongin no viera su vergüenza al percatarse de lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Lo mismo que las películas porno que estuvieron mirando esas últimas semanas después de clases.

Jongin suspiró no reaccionando como siempre, que era prácticamente rogarle a Sehun que lo dejara intentar. Miro a Sehun que bajó la suave sabana azul con que se cubrió su rostro y Jongin se deslizó de la cama para empezar a colocarse su ropa interior y su pantalón.

— ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas?

Jongin no respondió incluso si sintió el alarmante timbre en la voz de Sehun. Solo siguió recogiendo su playera del piso para terminar de vestirse, después tomo su teléfono de la mesita de noche y lo reviso viendo que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Chanyeol y dos de su hermana. Puso los ojos en blanco por las personas quienes se intentaron comunicar, los dos era molestos pero les mando un mensaje para preguntarles a ambos que querían.

Chanyeol respondió de inmediato preguntando si ya había hecho un _home run_ y Jongin simplemente le respondió con un emoticón de un oso mostrándole el trasero.

— ¿Estás enojado?, — escuchó preguntar a Sehun de nuevo acercándose a él con la sabana enredada alrededor de su cuerpo ocultando su desnudez.

Jongin con su rubio y ondulado pelo se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y sonreírle, por supuesto que no estaría enojado con su novio, Sehun era muchas veces caprichoso, altanero y no quería hacer _cositas_ con él pero era la persona que quería, además, si todavía no se sentía seguro de querer llegar a ultima base, no lo obligaría.

Jamás lo obligaría a nada.

Dio un paso hasta rodear con sus brazos la estrecha cintura de Sehun atrayéndolo más a él. —Comprendo, solo vamos a esperar hasta que estés listo, ¿De acuerdo?, — sonrió dándole un beso en los labios antes de alejarse. —Vístete, mi hermana me mandó un mensaje y quiere que vaya a algún lugar, creo que es cena familiar, argh detesto esas cenas.

Sehun asintió tranquilo antes de caminar hasta la cama y buscar sus prendas mientras Jongin lo observaba por un instante como el otro se cambiaba y sonrió. Bueno, no se quejaba, ambos aún estaban en la escuela y ambos también eran nuevos en ese aspecto de tocar más piel entre ellos y lo interesante era que ese día había tenido una tercera base algo más intensa.

No la culmino con su novio pero estaba a un paso de hacerlo después de estar dos meses encerrándose en su habitación luego de la escuela, tener rondas apasionadas de besos hasta quedarse sin alientos y tocar la entrepierna de Sehun sin ropa incluso y a casi un año de estar juntos. No sonaba nada mal.

—Ven. Vamos, es tarde, — Jongin le tendió la mano recogiendo al paso del suelo la mochila de Sehun quien tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos para bajar.

—Me mataran en casa, — Sehun comento peinándose su castaño flequillo que caía sobre su frente haciendo un mohín porque no acomodaba mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Jongin sonrió resoplando. —Se supone que vine hacer la tarea, no a encamarme contigo y que metas tus manos en mis pantalones.

Jongin rió fuerte pasándose los dedos por su cabello rubio y rizado por la permanente que se hizo el mes atrás. —Entonces dile que la hiciste, además, solo falta una semana para las vacaciones de verano.

—Lo sé, pero el profesor Anh de historia me tiene entre ceja y ceja, creo que le pediré ayuda a Luhan hyung. No quiero suspender su materia. — Sehun dijo parándose frente al auto de Jongin mirando como el sol estaba por ocultarse completamente.

Jongin ante las palabras de su novio frunció las cejas. —No. Que Baekhyun hyung te ayude, todos menos ese, — se quejó mientras abría la puerta del conductor con la llave.

Sehun rodo los ojos, Jongin sabía que siempre era lo mismo cada vez que pronunciaba al otro pero era inevitable para él, odiaba tanto a ese chico.

—Jongin, No entiendo que te ha hecho Luhan como para que lo trates de esa manera, además es mi primo.

—No es tu primo, es tu pri-mas-tro, y sí. Me jode la mierda su cara de retrasado, — Jongin resoplo con fastidio. —En realidad es el sobrino de tu padrastro que por cierto él si me cae bien.

—Sigue siendo mi primo, — Sehun se cruzó de brazos indicando su molestia obvia de que cada vez que hablaba de Luhan Jongin se molestaba. Pero él tenía sus motivos. Duh.

Ingresó al interior del auto, cerró los ojos tomando un respiro tratando de calmarse para que no acabara en una pelea de nuevo gracias a esa perra. Porque la definición correcta del sentimiento que Jongin tenía hacia el chico chino que era ridículamente guapo, inteligente y bueno en todo, era _aberración_.

Era un sentimiento que carcomía sus entrañas cada vez que lo veía por los pasillos del colegio con esa sonrisa estúpida, sí, eso era, que si pudiera lanzar rayos láser de los ojos ya hubiera carbonizado a ese estúpido chino de mierda. Una mierda de perro, eso era Luhan, el único tipo que Jongin ha odiado desde que lo conoció o incluso podría decir desde su anterior vida viene haciendo lo mismo. Esta seguro, eso es lo mucho que detesta a Luhan ¿Tiene razones buenas? por supuesto ¿Cuantas razones y porque las necesita? Ninguna. O quizás una, el estúpido cara de retrasado está enamorado de su novio y no tiene descaro en demostrarlo, eso justifica todas sus razones ¿cierto? Y por lo tanto él solo odia hasta las tripas a Luhan y punto.

Todavía no comprendía porque rayos Sehun no se daba cuenta, todos sus amigos cercanos ya lo sabían y el único que no quería entenderlo era él. Sehun no entendía que el chino cara de niña que quería robárselo y eso a Jongin lo enfermaba hasta las bolas.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Sehun seguía parado afuera, no entendía tampoco porque lo defendía tanto, se relamió los labios antes de hablar lo más tranquilo que pudo.

—Está bien, ya me calme. Solo entra al auto, veré quien te hace la tarea para mañana. — Dijo y esperó unos segundos antes que la puerta del pasajero se abriera y la alta y delgada figura de su novio entrara con los bordes de sus labios suspendidos en una clara sonrisa.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿De verdad no tendré que hacer esa aburrida tarea? — Sehun no podía ocultar su felicidad y Jongin ya no se sentía tan enojado. Ver sonreír a su novio mejoraba _todo_.

Lo conocía bastante, Jongin sabía que era muy flojo incluso podía apostar que la perra barata de Luhan terminaba haciéndole la tarea completa cada vez que Sehun se lo pedía poniendo esos ojos que nadie podría decirle no. Aunque Jongin no podía opinar sobre las tareas hechas por otras personas cuando él era uno de los primeros que se aprovechaba de la gentileza de su primo Joonmyeon que también terminaba ayudándole casi por completo. Bueno, Joonmyeon era un nerd completo.

—Solo asegúrate de no reprobar ninguna materia, mis padres no admitirán esa clase de influencia para su querido hijo adorado.

Y eso fue el comentario de mierda perfecto para ganarse un golpe duro en el pecho. Jongin rió con dolor mientras se acariciaba donde recibió el golpe.

─

— ¿Adivinen quien tiene teléfono nuevo y se ira a Europa para las vacaciones? — Jongin suspendió sus cejas una y otra vez con soberbia hacia todos sus amigos en la mesa de la cafetería del colegio mientras se apoyaba al respaldar de la silla.

—Bien por ti Jongin-ah. — Yixing le sonrió levantándole un pulgar antes de morder su sándwich.

—Te odio Kim Jongin. — Baekhyun murmuró mientras se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo los labios, haciéndolo reír. —Regálame tu suerte, o mejor, a tus padres.

—Eres una maldita perra con suerte. — Largo Chanyeol tomando un sorbo de su jugo. — ¿Será que mamá Kim también me llevara?, soy casi prácticamente su hijo adoptado, — comento apoyándose en el hombro de Jongin con una sonrisa que Jongin correspondió deshaciéndole el pelo.

—Te llevaría pero no cabes en mi maleta, además tengo planeado preguntarles si Sehun puede ir con nosotros. — Le respondió a su mejor amigo acariciándolo su cabello mientras daba espacio para que Sehun se sentara al lado con su bandeja de almuerzo.

—Wooo, vacaciones de pareja. Eso suena intenso. — Chanyeol se separó y le guiño un ojo y Jongin sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sehun que estaba dando un mordisco a su sándwich primavera.

—Felicidades Kim Jongin. — Comento Luhan sonriente sentándose al lado de Joonmyeon quien también llegaba con su comida y junto al idiota de Luhan. Jongin de repente sintió un nervio de su ojo derecho contraerse.

—Porque no mejor no te metes tus felicitaciones en el fondo de tu cu...

No termino de responder porque el codo huesudo de Sehun se clavó en su costilla y escucho una risilla por parte del ser que intentaba ignorar por Sehun pero no pudo.

— ¿Y tú de que te ríes estúpido? Nadie te invito a la charla. — Jongin le dio una mirada furiosa al único que no estaba invitado a su mesa. Es decir, Luhan.

—Joonmyeon me invito y me rio de lo idiota puberto y estúpido que eres, — Luhan le devolvió la mirada y eso fue todo para que Jongin explotara levantándose de su silla con furia e intenciones de partirle la cara.

— ¡Porque no te callas maldita zorra barata! ¡Por lo menos a mí no me gusta mi primo! — Jongin grito enfurecido haciendo que todos abrieran los ojos y se levantaran también por la forma que estaba tomando la discusión entre los dos. —No me provoques si no quieres...

Jongin fue detenido por las manos de Chanyeol que reaccionaron cuando se abalanzo hacia adelante con el propósito de golpear a Luhan hasta cansarse que también se había levantado para enfrentarlo como siempre.

—Si no qué, ¿eh, Kim? ¿Me vas a golpear con esas manos de princesa histérica? Cuando quieras Kim Jongin, no te tengo miedo. No tengo miedo darle su merecido a un niño como tú que le hace falta unas buenas nalgadas para que deje de ser caprichoso y creerse dueño del mundo.

—Jongin, cálmate. — Pidió Chanyeol deteniéndolo de los hombros a casi abrazarlo por completo.

— ¿Cuando quiera? ¿Qué tal ahora mismo, muñequita? — Jongin estaba colérico, él no era un jodido niñato. Descuido el agarre de su amigo y se fue contra Luhan por encima de la mesa.

Nadie tenía idea de cómo odiaba a Luhan y lo mejor era que el sentimiento era mutuo. Ambos se detestaban como la mierda y Jongin no iba desaprovechar la oportunidad de desahogarse un poco, repartiéndose golpes con el otro para deformarle un poco su rostro de mierda.

─

Aunque Jongin se olvidó de algo cuando decidió agarrarse a puñetazos con Luhan en media cafetería y eso fue la detención que se ganaría luego de que uno de los profesores llegara por la ovación que se formó alrededor de ellos y los apartara.

Ahora, en ese salón 6-3, después de salir de clases estaba contando los segundos para deshacerse de su castigo de dos horas de hacer nada mientras miraba las tres hojas rellenadas con su letra y tinta negra con la frase estúpida: _No debo pelear en la hora del almuerzo con un compañero de clases._

Sonaba estúpido, era estúpido, maldito profesor de algebra estúpido con su castigo estúpido.

El timbre sonó y Jongin no tardo nada en tomar su mochila y recoger al paso sus hojas escritas para dárselas al profesor que cuando se las entrego le dio una mirada negando al ver el estado de su rostro. Jongin lo ignoro al igual que ignoro al imbécil de Luhan que estaba sentado y le sonreía con rastros de sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios rotos gracias a algunos golpes que sí pudieron lograr sus cometidos.

— ¿Y tú que me ves? Idiota. — Le dijo pateando el asiento de su enemigo y salió antes que el profesor lo regañara y le pusiera otra amonestación.

Caminó por los pasillos un poco más calmado, mirando la hora en su reloj y ya eran más de las cinco de la tarde, su madre lo mataría por los golpes en su rostro cuando lo viera. Maldecía a la perra de Luhan pero de pensar que no lo vería mas ya que era su último año junto a Joonmyeon y Yixing lo reconfortaba, aunque también extrañaría a sus hyung, solo que prefería verlos menos seguidos si eso implicaba no ver más al cara de Barbie de plástico.

Se detuvo a mitad de sus pasos, con las llaves del auto en mano al distinguir a una figura apoyada en el capo de su auto en medio estacionamiento, levanto una ceja retomando su camino hasta la movilidad.

— ¿No deberías estar en casa? — Preguntó con voz áspera al ver a Sehun esperando sin su mochila y con otra muda de ropa que lo hacía ver malditamente sexi.

Sehun se paró recto jalándolo del borde de su uniforme para que estén más cerca y enredo los brazos en su cintura.

—Se supone debes saludarme, — dijo en un tono meloso pero Jongin seguía escéptico. —Según en estos momentos estoy en casa de Yixing hyung y me está ayudando a hacer la tarea. — Sehun sonrió antes de darle un beso en los labios y Jongin se quejó, la comisura de su boca le dolía un poco al igual que su ceja que le había curado la enfermera. —Sin embargo estoy aquí rogando un maldito beso de ti. — Sehun frunció un poco las cejas esperando respuesta.

Pero Jongin estaba molesto, incluso con su novio. —Tu primo es un idiota y lo odio. — Dijo y Sehun le dio una mirada aburrida.

—Los dos son idiotas, — Sehun jugó un rato con el cabello de Jongin antes besarlo con lentitud unos segundos dejándolo queriendo más cuando se separó para caminar a la puerta del asiento del pasajero. —Vamos, que tengo hasta las ocho para estar en casa.

Y a Jongin mágicamente se le esfumo el mal humor por completo para reemplazarlo con las ideas que se le pasaron por la cabeza de saber que tendría a Sehun para él solo por más de dos horas en su casa antes de que lleguen sus padres del trabajo y su hermana de la universidad.

─

—Hijo, cariño ¿entonces Sehunnie no vendrá al final? — Su madre preguntó desde delante mientras avanzaban la cola para entregar sus boletos.

Jongin que estaba clavado en el celular mandándose mensajes estúpidos al grupo que tenía con sus amigos levanto la mirada suponiendo que la pregunta era para él ya que Sehun era su novio y él era su único hijo precioso.

Sus padres habían accedido extrañamente rápido al pedido de Jongin en llevar al viaje a su novio Sehun que también había aceptado sin vacilación y con una sonrisa enorme cuando se lo pregunto esa tarde-noche que estuvieron solos en su casa mientras miraban una película de acción en la habitación de Jongin, solo que no contaban con que hubiera suspendido tres asignatura ¿Quién carajos en su sano juicio suspendía ética? Aunque no diría nada de historia y algebra porque si Joonmyeon no lo ayudaba él también las reprobaría. Arruinando por completo sus planes de pareja en Europa.

—No, tomara verano, el profesor de historia lo detesta y prácticamente lo reprobó en su materia. — Respondió mientras miraba todavía la pantalla de su celular sonriendo por las estupideces de memes que mandaba Chanyeol en el grupo.

—Que lastima, tenía todo planeado para los cuatro. — Su madre dijo avanzando un puesto más.

Jongin levanto la mirada de su teléfono para enfrentar a su madre por lo que acaba de escuchar, creía haber escuchado mal porque se supone que junto a Sehun serían cinco.

— ¿Acaso papá no ira tampoco, tú me dijiste que nos alcanzaría allá? Si mi padre no va yo también no quiero ir a este viaje, — empezaba a alterarse confundido dándole una mirada analizadora a su madre.

Se supone que su padre se iría luego de que terminara de defender su caso en curso en la corte, se supone que así serían las cosas.

—A lo que mamá se refería es las posiciones en el avión. Cerebro de humo. — Su hermana mayor que al parecer estaba escuchando la charla intervino desde delante de su madre.

Jongin se les quedo mirando por un momento ignorando el insulto, hallando rara la situación y sospechaba que las palabras de su hermana no eran muy convincentes, sin contar las sonrisas nerviosas de las dos mujeres. Quiso abrir la boca para preguntar algo más que pondría en evidencia a una de ellas pero las personas detrás suyo pidiendo que avanzaran lo hizo callarse y solo seguido a la fila de personas todavía con la incertidumbre.

─

Estar sentado por más de ocho horas en los asientos de un avión, era como estar sentado sobre hielo, no sentía su trasero y su espalda le ardía asquerosamente. Caminaba perezoso todavía dormido refunfuñando sobre el viaje mientras su madre le colocaba sobre los hombros una chaqueta por lo frio que estaba a esas horas de la mañana en alguna ciudad de Rusia.

Se supone que están en verano y ¿por qué rayos en ese instante hacia frio?, era ridículo pero el sueño le gano la lucha a su lógica estúpida del clima de los países así que cuando se adentró al taxi apoyo la cabeza al vidrio de la ventana y decidió solo seguir su sueño interrumpido del avión.

─

Removía su comida del plato con desgana mientras miraba furtivamente a su madre y hermana quienes seguían conversando de la ciudad. Ja, como si fuera la gran cosa. A Jongin no le gustaba ese maldito famoso restaurante de Suecia. Él prefería estar en ese maldito parque de diversión en Dinamarca que veía en el folleto y que no estaba en el tours.

—Quiero regresar a casa. — Dijo llamando la atención de su hermana y madre y volvió agregar. — ¿Y cuando llegara papá?, — las dos mujeres en la mesa le mirando sorprendidas.

Jongin quiso chistar, tenían que haberse dado cuenta con la cara que tenía esos días.

Y solo era el comienzo.

─

—Jongin, vamos levántate. El guía nos estará llevando a cenar cerca de la catedral de colonia, estaremos frente al puente hohenzoollern. — Su hermana rogaba desde quince minutos pero él no quería levantarse de la cama.

—Vete a la mierda, no iré a ese mugre y estúpido lugar. — Dijo tapándose por completo con el edredón de su cama.

Odiaba Alemania. El jetlag era una completa perra.

─

—Mamá... yo quiero ir a ese club que me dijeron, además está abierto todo el día. — Se quejaba haciendo un poco de teatro vergonzoso a mitad de la calle. Teatro que le daba igual, nadie lo conocía en ese país.

Su hermana y su madre lo observaban un poco incomodas porque las personas los miraban. —Que no Jongin, aun no tienes edad, además hoy día partimos de nuevo.

Jongin se les quedo mirando por un segundo antes de darse media vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria de donde iban.

— ¡Jongin ¿A dónde vas?! — Su madre le grito mientras él las dejaba atrás.

Se giró solo para gritarles: — ¡Al hotel! ¡¿Dónde más?! No iré a esos aburridos lugares, ya que tampoco me dejan ir a donde yo quiero. — Se volvió a girar dando zancadas grandes y pesadas.

Detestaba a su madre y lamentaba estar en Ámsterdam, la ciudad del desperdicio social y sexual y él no poder disfrutarlo. Porque Jongin no quería ir a pasear en esas barcas donde el agua olía feo.

─

—Que tenga boun día, dolce donna, — el recepcionista del hotel les decía, Jongin rodo los ojos para después bostezar, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y él solo quería comer algo y seguir aburriéndose en ese estúpido y amargado viaje.

—gradcie, igualmente. — Contesto la sabelotodo de su hermana.

—Hoy iremos a Florencia y mañana a roma, según la guía es un lugar que les agrada mucho a los turistas. — Su madre decía entusiasmada.

Jongin volvió a rodar los ojos mientras terminaba de subirse al taxi. Como si él y su familia fueran religiosos para ir a roma.

Estúpida Italia y su clima bonito que no lo disfrutaría porque estaba enojado con la vida y sus padres en esos momentos.

─

—Pensé que habían reservado una suite. — Se quejaba como una quinceañera y bostezó esperando que la recepcionista le entregue las llaves de las habitaciones a su madre.

— ¿Cómo fue que te malcriaron tanto nuestros padres? — La pregunta retórica de su hermana le dio igual porque la respuesta estaba en sus narices.

Duh, Él era el tesoro más precioso de sus padres y su hermana era la nerd que ya sabían cómo acabaría, alguien que escribiría un best-seller, tendría dinero y sería una solterona que criaría un pez en vez de un gato. Porque así era Jaehwa, una matada total.

—Muy bien, esta es la doble donde dormirás con tu hermana y esta la mía.

Su madre mostro las tarjetas y Jongin no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ya bastante las había aguantado todas esas semanas y ahora que estaban en Francia quería hacerlo dormir con la fideo de su fea hermana. No, definitivamente no.

— ¡¿Qué?! Yo no puedo estar durmiendo en la misma habitación con mi hermana, ella es una mujer, madre, tengo diecisiete, necesito mi espacio. Suficiente he aguantado toda esta porquería de viaje, — replico ante la decisión quejándose de nuevo tan dramático como siempre.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos por un momento hasta que su hermana hablo.

—Woah, por primera vez tu cerebro del tamaño de un maní pensó. — Se burló y Jongin le dio una mirada con gestos de fastidio sin embargo Jaehwa no le dio importancia. —Es cierto mamá, por esta vez la princesa tiene razón, dejemos que él se quede con la habitación individual, no quiero aguantar más su _agrio_ humor. — su hermana le abría los ojos y a Jongin le resbalaba ese gesto, —nosotras la compartida por lo menos hasta que papá llegue.

Jongin resoplo ante eso. —Puff, como si a estas alturas viniera, — les dio una mirada a las dos. —No. Yo quiero otra, no quiero estar cambiándome de habitación luego cuando llegue mi padre, — hizo comillas con sus manos ante lo de su padre. Porque no creía que en esas instancias los encontrara. —No. Quiero otra habitación aparte. — Replico cruzándose de brazos en signo de que no cambiaría de idea ignorando las miradas furtivas que le daba la recepcionista.

Miró toda la recepción y se percató que un chico estaba mirándolos con su fresa conjunto deportivo mañanero, Jongin no quería pensar que estaba dando escenas tan temprano, su madre y su hermana se lo merecían, allá los demás, no les incumbía así que no deberían estar mirando como ese enano desconocido.

— ¿Y tú que miras?, ocúpate de tus asuntos. — Le dijo al desconocido que le levanto la ceja antes de acercarse al mostrador y decirle algo en francés a la recepcionista. Francés su culo.

Su hermana rodo los ojos por el carácter de mierda que Jongin podía tener en la mañana, todos eran consciente que él no era una persona de mañanas pero como asistía a la universidad desde muy temprano ya no lidia con él y soportarlo en ese instante estaba costándole un mundo. Jongin lo sabía y era por eso que estaba comportándose en ese instante peor que nunca.

—Hijo, no podemos permitirnos otra habitación en este hotel, es demasiado _costoso_. — Su madre trato de convencerlo descansando una mano en su hombro sin embargo Jongin se mezquino. —Ya hemos gastado mucho comprándote esos regalos para tus amigos.

—No me importa. Eso lo hubieran pensado antes de traernos a este maldito viaje. Además, papá es abogado y tu diseñadora de interiores, pueden costear una habitación más. — Les dio una mirada aburrida. — Pidan mi tarjeta, que tengo hambre y sueño. — Dijo antes de caminar y sentarse en los sofás del recibidor cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos para tratar de retomar su amado sueño.

Jongin no tuvo que esperar mucho porque su madre y hermana se acercaron a él entregándole una tercera tarjeta. Sonrió por primera vez desde que llego, despertando por completo.

—Ah, una cosa más, ¿Será que ya puedo activar el roaming de mi teléfono? Quiero hablar con Sehun. — Pidió dándoles una sonrisa de dientes completos a ambas mujeres que le dieron una mirada aburrida.

Bueno, supuso que eso era un sí. ¿Cierto?

─

— ¿Cómo estas baby? — Jongin saludaba por el teléfono a un Sehun soñoliento del otro lado.

—Hey tú, ¿porque recién me estas llamando? — Sehun preguntaba entre bostezos recordando que había pasado dos semanas y Jongin recién le estaba hablando.

Jongin sonrió mientras miraba alrededor de la plaza donde se encontraba y su madre y hermana se tomaban fotos delante de la catedral de notre-dame. En realidad no había podido comunicarse con su novio ni nadie porque su madre le quito el teléfono por esos días debido a su altanería desde el comienzo del viaje.

Ahora estaba más que aburrido con los paseos que estaban teniendo y pasar el día entero con dos mujeres no era agradable, peor aún que su padre no llegaba y estaba más que seguro no lo haría. Él quería alguien de su mismo sexo para por lo menos tener una conversación decente que no tengan que ver con chillidos y conversaciones triviales de labiales, uñas o cabellos despeinados por el viento.

—Te extraño... — Confesó mirando el cielo despejado a esas horas del día y como respuesta escucho una pequeña risilla.

—Vaya, creo que debes viajar más seguido para que me digas esas cosas cursis, Jongin. — Sehun se le burlo y Jongin sonrió.

—Está bien, si no quieres ese tipo de conversación no diré mas ¿Cómo están los demás, tú?

Escucho resoplar al otro antes de que conteste. —Lo de siempre con Chanyeol y sus videos juegos, con calor, el profesor me sigue odiando al punto de darme un libro inmenso de la primera guerra mundial para hacerle un ensayo y poder pasar en su materia, los demás... están en lo de la universidad y yo también te extraño... mucho.

Jongin asintió sonriendo e imaginando todo, conocía a todos y a Sehun. Volvió escuchar un bostezo suponiendo que había interrumpido el sueño de su novio así que lo dejaría descansar.

—Creo que es hora de irme, así que sigue durmiendo. — Se despidió mirando la hora que casi era medio día. Recibió un murmullo por parte del otro pero antes de colgar tuvo un impulso. —Sehunnie...

— ¿Dime? — El menor contesto rápido del otro lado con una voz un poco más clara, sin embargo Jongin retrocedió ante lo que iba a decir.

—Solo... solo duerme bien.

—Tu también Jongin-ah, — Se despidió dejando que Sehun tuviera la última palabra para luego colgar.

Resoplo cerrando los ojos, en serio que era un maldito estúpido, ni él mismo entendía como era que Sehun no había cortado su relación desde el primer día, ni siquiera podía decirle una frase bonita como _piensa en mí_ o _te quiero_. Abrió los ojos guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y camino hacia el martirio que conformaban su madre y hermana.

─

Jongin llegaba de cenar en el restaurante del hotel con su celular en la oreja debatiendo una no deseada conferencia con su mejor amigo, prefería quedarse en su habitación a mirar porno en el inmenso televisor plasma y masturbarse pensando en su bello novio que tener que ir y aburrirse con una asquerosa opera en donde carajo era que querían ir su madre y su hermana.

—Pero qué mierda Chanyeol, por supuesto que no. — Se negaba a su amigo que le estaba insistiendo una y otra vez. —No, no te prestare mi avatar de dutty. — Replicaba buscando su tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras caminaba por el pasillo del piso donde estaba su habitación.

—Vamos Jongin, el mío hace dos días está cargando para la siguiente misión que aún faltan cuatro día más y poder continuar ¡No puedo esperar cuatro días más Jonginnie!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que no...!

No terminó su frase porque alguien choco contra su hombro izquierdo desequilibrando su brazo que tenía sosteniendo su teléfono que cayó al suelo revotando tres veces y quedar sobre la pantalla. Jongin chillo internamente y quedó pasmado mirando su hermoso nuevo iPhone que aún no tenía ni un mes, descansaba moribundo en el suelo del pasillo y luego miro al culpable del desastre.

— ¡¿Pero qué has hecho?! — Le grito al otro huésped que lo estaba mirando con ojos fríos antes de que hablara.

Y Jongin le dio una mirada más furiosa cuando el chico le hablo en francés, ¿se le estaba haciendo la burla o qué?, ¿acaso no lo veía?, él era malditamente turista asiático y no entendía un carajo el idioma nativo.

— ¿Te me estás haciendo la burla? — Volvió a preguntar comenzando a alterarse más y luego de unos segundos obtuvo respuesta nuevamente en francés. —Si, en definitiva te me estas burlando, yo soy malditamente asiático y solo se hablar coreano y tú que eres también asiático me hablas en francés ¿Eres estúpido o qué? — grito lamiéndose los labios de enojo mirando todo el pasillo antes de volver su mirada al desconocido. Sabes que mejor, ¡Vete a la mierda y no dejes que te vuelva a encontrar, maldito estúpido de mierda! — Lo último lo grito mientras recogía su teléfono celular y veía la pantalla que tenía varias líneas que pasaban por la mitad de ella. Su precioso teléfono.

Le dio una mirada fugas al chico que lo veía con una sonrisa de lado que Jongin prefirió ignorar antes de sacar su tarjeta, pasarla en el identificador y adentrarse a su habitación haciendo que la puerta resonara con fuerza.

Odiando una vez más al mundo y a las personas que lo habitaban. Estúpido viaje de mierda, solo le había traído problemas, todo estaba siendo un desastre.

─

—Jongin, intenta distraerte un poco por lo menos. — Su madre le hablo preocupada por el mal humor que su hijo tenía últimamente.

Los tres estaban sentados en una cafetería esperando las órdenes de sus desayunos, pero Jongin no quería nada, todo era un desastre y solo quería volver.

— ¿Qué me distraiga? ¡¿Con que?! Este lugar es absolutamente aburrido. — Le alzo la voz. —Es un fiasco estas vacaciones, no hay nada que llame la atención, a parte que me has mentido, mi padre no vendrá y quiero regresar a casa. — Sentencio levantándose de la mesa, — ¡Mi celular se arruino! — grito enojado y salió del lugar. Todo era una mierda, una absoluta estupidez, eran las peores vacaciones que había tenido hasta el momento.

Caminó sin rumbo por todas las calles, no sabía hablar ni una maldita palabra del idioma, ni siquiera inglés, eso se lo dejaba a la nerd de su hermana y él apenas sabia japonés por el trabajo de su padre que tuvo en ese país y obligado lo aprendió en la primaria. Pero luego...

Observó el cielo que ya estaba con colores degradados en azul hasta rojo, resoplando miro la hora y... sorpresa, tenía la hora de su país así que estaba perdido, luego de divagar un rato vio un lugar que se veía agradable optando por ingresar.

La campanilla de la puerta hizo su trabajo anunciando un nuevo cliente y Jongin se sentó en la barra para pedir algo, sin embargo recordó que no sabía hablar francés, recordando de nuevo que su hermana era la multilingüe y la hija perfecta e inteligente de la familia.

Intentó comunicarse con el hombre que atendía la barra pero fracaso porque tanto él como el hombre jamás coincidieron, llevo una mano a su rostro exasperado ignorando la presencia del chico que se acercó a la barra y pidió tan fácil algo en el maldito idioma asqueroso.

—Te vez patético. Podrías haber pedido la carta y señalar lo que querías. — Escuchó una voz profunda y frunció las cejas levantando la mirada y se le quedo mirando al hombre junto a él, miro a todos los lados, no había nadie solo el hombre sentado tomando un café corto. —Ese cumplido es para ti.

Esta vez Jongin lo escucho muy claro viendo quien lo decía y esa persona dejo su pequeña taza girándose a él. Jongin elevo una ceja analizando la vestimenta del otro que solo llevaba un pantalón negro rasgado, unos tenis y una sudadera negra, que, ¿se creía la viuda negra o la muerte? El chico tenía unas cejas gruesas y tupidas, una nariz pequeña, unos labios prominentes y tenía rasgados sus ojos saltones. Al parecer sabía su idioma, pero era tarde, Jongin ya no quería un traductor.

—Voy a fingir que no escuche eso. — Respondió en un murmullo bajándose de la alta silla para salir de ese lugar.

En definitiva ese no era su día, desde que despertó fue una mierda entera y lo completaba ese extraño que en vez de ayudarlo lo insultaba.

Perfecto, per-fec-to.

─

Era el décimo octavo día que Jongin estaba en suelo europeo y solo pensaba en matarse si pasaba un día más ahí, estaba decido en decirle a su madre que si ella no quería volver que le dé su boleto y él irse solo. Tomó su billetera, la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y resoplo al ver la pantalla de su teléfono, por lo menos todavía servía aunque ya no era para nada perfecto como un día lo fue y todo por culpa de ese estúpido que no sabía caminar, ¿Acaso tenia tentáculos en vez de dos pies? Aparte que ni siquiera se disculpó.

Salió de su habitación deteniéndose en la puerta, una pequeña figura de un chico también se detuvo junto¡ a él para darle una mirada pero Jongin solo retomo su andar por el pasillo, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo para llamar a Sehun mientras esperaba por el ascensor pero su novio no estaba tomando la llamada.

Colgó adentrándose en el ascensor y la misma figura lo acompaño, apretó el botón de planta baja mientras volvía a realizar la llamada maldiciendo porque todas las veces lo llamaba a la misma hora y el otro ya debería saber.

— ¿Te importa si fumo? — La otra persona le pidió. Jongin giro al chico sin darle importancia.

—Me da igual si mata tus pulmones, — contesto mientras maldecía en susurros porque volvía a contestarle la grabadora.

Escucho el sonido de un encendedor y luego una calada, volteo de nuevo al otro hombre que era casi una cabeza más baja que él y se burló internamente de su estatura.

—Tengo entendido que dijiste me golpearías la próxima vez que me vieras y ya van dos. — El extraño comento dando una calada a su cigarro y Jongin estrecho los ojos en confusión.

El extraño elevo la mirada a su dirección con una mirada neutra y Jongin se la devolvió, no, en realidad no recordaba ese rostro, era bastante agradable como para no recordarlo, así que solo pensó que se había confundido y solo le siguió el juego de palabras.

—Si tú lo dices.

Jongin vio como el chico extraño levanto una ceja chistando pero antes de que dijera algo su teléfono sonó y... era Sehun devolviéndole la llamada. Por fin.

—Hey, he intentado comunicarme contigo. — Contesto de inmediato inconscientemente suavizando su voz.

El timbre del ascensor sonó, las puertas se abrieron y Jongin no supo si escucho mal o fue cosas de su cerebro cuando su oído desocupado capto un _Sip, no me recuerdas,_ pero no dio importancia cuando Sehun pregunto:

— ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

─

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Preguntó terminando de adentrarse al oscuro y ruidoso lugar.

Escaneo en ese instante toda la discoteca desde su postura, había demasiadas personas para su gusto, giro a su hermana que tenía el teléfono en el oído hablando con alguien antes de que le responda.

—Un amigo que conocí el otro día me invito y aproveche para traerte, mamá no se opuso, sabe que estas con un carácter de mierda. Y al contrario de lo que piensas, ella te daría lo que se te antojara solo por verte feliz, así que sonríe y disfruta la noche, ingrato de mierda. — Dijo arrastrándolo por el lugar entre medio de ese gentío. —Tranquilo que no le diré nada a Sehun si hoy tienes suerte. — Su hermana le hizo un guiño haciendo rodar los ojos a Jongin.

Como si pudiera, su limitada comunicación de lenguaje se lo impedía y todavía pensar en encontrar a alguien para pasar el rato era escaso, además, él no tenía ninguna intensión en engañar a Sehun, o bueno, eso es lo que pensaba.

Llegando a la mesa Jongin levanto una ceja cuando identifico a los amigos de su hermana. — ¿Es enserio? — Pregunto sarcástico. —Son unos malditos asiáticos igual que nosotros, — y como respuesta, Jaehwa le sonrió antes de empezar a saludar a sus nuevos amigos.

—Relájate hermanito, podemos confiarnos en sus buenas intenciones, tú sabes. — Le guiño un ojo y Jongin quedo perplejo descubriendo que no era tan rata de laboratorio.

La música retumbaba en sus tímpanos después de salir del baño pero decidió sentarse en la barra para observar el ambiente, su hermana le había permitido beber indicándole que tampoco diría nada de eso. Jongin esa vez si le tomó la palabra y bebió unas cuantas rondas de cervezas hasta el punto de mandarlo al baño porque su vejiga se llenó como ubre de vaca de esas que vio en Holanda.

— ¿Qué hace un niño como tú en un lugar como este? — Una gruesa y tranquila voz se escuchó entre la música del lugar y su figura se acomodó en el asiento junto a él.

Jongin giro de inmediato al desconocido que fumaba un cigarro con un vaso a la cuarta parte de licor que sostenía su mano, el hombre elevo su mirada hasta chocar con la suya y Jongin lo reconoció. Era el del ascensor.

Y por primera vez después de muchos días sonrió con dientes incluido. Si hubiera podido se escupía la mano para peinarse un poco mejor pero ya no podía. Este chico era una belleza pequeña y linda.

—Mira quien lo dice ¿Cuántos años tienes, doce? — Respondió llevando sus ojos a la pista de baile vigilando a su hermana que estaba con uno de sus amigos.

—Nop. Tengo la bendición de nacer con este bello rostro joven pero tú... ¿Qué edad tienes? Asumiendo tus berrinches en todas las ocasiones que nos hemos visto...Claro, si es que se puede saber. — Jongin miro por el rabillo del ojo al extraño que no despegaba la mirada de él.

—Si ya lo sabes porque preguntas y... ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo?, — se giró por completo para enfrentar la mirada penetradora y por primera vez analizaba detalladamente el rostro, y sí, lo reiteraba, ese pequeño rostro no podía ser olvidado tan fácil, esas cejas tupidas, esa nariz, esas mejillas, esos labios prominentes y Jongin no podía negar que se veían apetecibles y luego esos ojos saltones...

— ¡Mierda!, fuiste el que me llamó patético.

Por fin recordó, si, ahora estaba recordando por completo, él era la misma persona del bar de esa tarde y por un segundo dudo al ver como el otro surcó las cejas pero luego la sonrisa que le regalo, le dio la razón.

—Vaya, Por fin me recordaste ¿Debo sentirme alagado? — El extraño sonrió de lado y después tomo un trago del vaso que tenía en su mano.

—Deberías...

Jongin se quedó mirando cómo se llevaba el vaso a sus labios y como pasaba el licor por su garganta, dándose cuenta de su comportamiento aparto la mirada a la pista para asegurarse que su hermana siguiera ahí. Sip, su hermana.

— ¿Y el niño bebe algo o solo leche?

Jongin sonrió esta vez con ganas pero no le devolvió la mirada, la mantuvo centrada en su hermana y como después de unos segundos detenía su baile para ir a su mesa y tomar sus cosas, era hora de marcharse. Y por primera vez Jongin agradeció a los cielos.

Ese chico era demasiado para que solo estuviera a lado suyo charlando con él. Maldecía a su hermana y sus palabras cuando ingresaron a ese lugar, pero no, él se mantendría fiel.

Miró al extraño del elevador, y le sonrió.

—Eh. Me debes un teléfono, por cierto. — Finalizo bajando del asiento dándole una última mirada y camino al encuentro de su hermana con un mejor humor, quizás su noche no fue tan mala después de todo.

─

Décimo noveno día, decidió salir un poco más temprano del hotel pidiendo algo torpe a la recepcionista que le llamara un taxi y fue una tragedia cuando le pidió al conductor que lo deje en la joyería que había visto el primer día. Pero por fin estaba ahí, mirando el mostrador con las diferentes joyas del lugar, meditó en todas ellas hasta que unos anillos le llamaron la atención, miro a todos lados con algo de vergüenza, no era muy detallista con esas cosas pero ese anillo se vería bastante bien en los largos y esqueléticos dedos de Sehun. No sabía si era un gran paso pero quería hacerlo.

Minutos más tarde salió del lugar con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro y una bolsa de papel que tenía un logo de una joyería llamada imperials, caminó por las calles tranquilo observando todo, el clima estaba un poco precipitado ese día pero era agradable hasta que llego al mismo bar de la vez pasada, miro la barra sentándose en la misma silla anterior pero incluso antes de que pidiera algo en un inglés practicado a duras penas, una voz lo interrumpió.

—Yo invito.

Jongin giro con el ceño fruncido a la persona que apareció de la nada reemplazándolo luego con una levantada de cejas al escuchar que pidió algo en francés mientras se sentaba junto a él mirándolo y Jongin sonrió irónico, que carajo, uno en un millón.

—Entre los miles de lugares que existen en esta ciudad, te encuentro en la mayoría donde voy ¿Eso dice algo? — Jongin preguntó sonando irónico ignorando como se deslizaba junto a él una botella de cerveza.

El chico solo le dio una mirada con esos ojos negros y preciosos antes de tomar un trago de la botella. — ¿Me creerías si te digo que es coincidencia?

Ante esa mierda Jongin chasqueo su lengua, y menos después de persuadir un atisbo de diversión en las palabras.

—Eso es mierda pura, — fue lo que respondió tomando un trago de la botella, vio como el extraño le sonreía de dientes blancos y ambos se desafiaron por un momento con sus miradas.

Miró callado como el extraño volvió a dar otro trago a su bebida antes de hablar. —Entonces pongámoslo de esta manera: — empezó a hablar girándose para estar de frente ambos. —Casualmente vi a este chico malcriado en la recepción del hotel donde me hospedo una mañana más de mi estadía en este lugar, me grito por admirar su lindo rostro enojado, luego lo volví a ver en los pasillo del piso que esta mi habitación cuando accidentalmente choque su hombro arruinándole el teléfono que sostenía y me volvió a gritar — Jongin tenía ganas de reír por como relataba pero se calló y trato de verse serio. —Por último, de nuevo lo volví a ver en el ascensor del mismo hotel, le pregunte si no le importaba si fumaba y solo me dijo que me muriera.

—Fumar es dañino, — Jongin defendió y solo siguió con la mirada los movimientos del chico que saco una caja de cigarros de su pantalón y luego un encendedor para luego fumarlo largando el humo hacia arriba.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa, —Jongin iba a replicar pero el desconocido lo calló levantando una mano para que lo dejara seguir, —déjame continuar, una noche más tarde lo encontré en una discoteca solo, me acerque con ánimos de entablar conversación con él, que la verdad, en pocas palabras me mando a azar ravioli y ahora estoy nuevamente enfrente de él queriendo hacer lo mismo de la noche anterior ¿Qué opinas ante eso?

Toda la chorizada de palabras se entremezcló con el olor del cigarro que entro por sus fosas nasales mientras observaba como el extraño bebía otra vez y calaba su cigarro que se había consumido mientras hablaba.

—Suena a que sigue siendo mierda y que eres un pervertido sociópata. — Jongin termino sonriendo al ver como el otro sonrió completamente.

—Okay, está bien, lo admito, soy un asco para coquetear, Kyungsoo, me llamo Doh Kyungsoo.

El ex-extraño se presentó con una sonrisa extendiéndole una mano para que la estrechara, Jongin quedo mirándolo por un segundo pero la tomo.

 _Ja._ Ni que estuviera loco de desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

—Kim Jongin. — Y el contacto entre ambas manos fue un vértigo que se apodero de su estómago recorriendo por sus venas más rápido que un rayo. De inmediato rogo piedad y poder seguir con su abstinencia, era duro. Ese chico estaba para azulear bolas y repitió en su mente el nombre de su novio como un mantra.

—Y bien Kim Jongin, ¿Qué hace un joven como tú por las calles de parís, solo...? — Preguntó levantando una ceja mientras tomaba lo último de su cerveza.

Dio una fugaz mirada a la calle para luego cruzar con los grandes ojos que esperaban respuesta.

—Vacaciones, — respondió simple dando un trago a su botella. —Larga historia — terminó, girándose para apoyar los codos en el mesón de la barra con la cerveza en mano mirando todo el lugar.

— ¿Te ha gustado la ciudad? ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

Las preguntas hicieron resoplar a Jongin. —Absolutamente aburrida, igual a todas. Incluso quiero irme ya. —Confeso tomando el último trago de la botella.

Escuchó una risilla por parte de su acompañante por lo que dijo pero Jongin era sincero con todo y ese extraño no iba a ser la excepción en saber lo que pensaba de Europa. Se giró para enfrentar a Kyungsoo que le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad y eso le gustaba a Jongin, el chico era decidido y no se reprimía.

Le caía bien. Más que bastante bien.

—Al parecer aun no has visto su otra cara. — Le respondió largando el humo del cigarro en su rostro.

Okay, su bikarma por fin había vuelto de sus vacaciones que se tomó sin su permiso.

─

El viento abofeteaba su bello rostro en la azotea del hotel donde estaba alojado, una mano jugueteaba con la pequeña caja aterciopelada que tenía y con la otra sostenía su celular tratando de comunicarse con Sehun. Sabía que era tarde pero quizás el otro le respondería.

El quinto pitido sonó, Jongin estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando contestaron del otro lado. — ¿Sehun? Hey... — Lo saludo pero primero no escucho nada y volvió a saludar. — ¿Sehun?

—H-hola Jongin. — Sehun otro lado contesto tartamudeando.

—Si estabas durmiendo o estabas ocupado yo puedo...

—No, no. Tengo que contarte algo primeramente Jongin, no puedo seguir con esto... — lo corto y a Jongin se le congelo la sangre al escuchar aquello, apretó la cajita en su mano.

— ¿Estas terminando conmigo?...

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no pero... después de lo que te diga supongo que serás tú el que querrá hacerlo. — Sehun decía un poco congestionado del otro lado.

—Sehun... yo, ¿Qué está pasando? — Presiono pero del otro lado escuchaba solo la respiración del menor.

—Jongin... yo...la otra noche cuando acompañe a Luhan a esa fiesta. — Jongin ya iba entendiendo, si esa estúpida zorra estaba entremedio algo debía suceder, incluso cuando Sehun no hablo durante unos largos segundos, él tampoco lo hizo. Sentía hervir su sangre como lava y tenía un mal presentimiento. — Jongin. Yo... lo siento, yo no quise hacerlo. No supe en que momento. Yo estaba un poco tomado...cuando Luhan me beso y yo…

Y ahí estaba, esa era la mierda que presentía iba mal, en ese instante estaba sintiendo quebrarse con las palabras pero su duda brotó ahí. — ¿Le respondiste? — Su voz salió amortiguada y un poco dura pero en esos instantes la rabia lo estaba matando. Sehun no contesto — ¡Carajo. Te hice una maldita pregunta! —Grito totalmente salido de sus casillas.

La duda furtiva recorría por toda su sangre con ganas de destrozar cualquier cosa que tuviera en el camino y más cuando escucho la respuesta.

—Sí. Pero Jongin yo estaba...

No escucho más porque corto la maldita llamada, llevo sus ojos a la caja que sostenía en una mano y la apretó más por toda la furia que estaba sintiendo, quería matar a esa maldita persona, quería hacerla pedazos por ser un usurpador, embustero... y maldito.

Jongin miro las calles iluminadas y gritó, era tan jodidamente estúpido pero lo hizo. Grito hasta quedarse si voz.

─

El ascensor sonó y sus puertas se abrieron en el piso de su habitación, camino por el iluminado pasillo deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación de su madre, se mordió el labio inferior pero decidió ingresar ya que su puerta estaba abierta, escucho las voces de su madre y hermana mientras caminaba por la entre sala de la habitación principal.

No sabía porque estaba ahí, si estaba deshecho por la llamada de Sehun pero ya estaba ahí, quizás esa última noche dormirá en la cama de su madre porque necesitaba un cálido abrazo y no quería pensar que a finales del día siguiente tenía que volver, no estaba listo. Sin embargo paró las orejas y se detuvo al escuchar la conversación que tenían.

—Entonces ¿cuándo se lo dirán? Mamá, él no es tonto, ya lo comprobaste el otro día en la cafetería, ya es nuestro penúltimo día y papá nunca llego. Está muy enojado que le mintieran de esa manera si no se lo dices pronto cuando se entere por otros medios tendrás que lidiar con su enojo, sabes que Jongin es impulsivo.

—Lo sé, pero con tu padre quedamos que se lo diremos los dos cuando lleguemos, ayer me llamo y me informo que ya había encontrado una casa para mudarse.

Escuchó jadear a su hermana, —Mamá , mamá. No quiero estar cuando se lo digan, hará tremendo escándalo.

Jongin frunció las cejas y sintió algo agrio y un revoloteo en su estómago, ¿su padre se iba a mudar? ¿Solo? ¡¿Qué?! ¿Iban a separarse? Ahora comprendía todo, desde el estúpido viaje, de regalarle un nuevo teléfono, equipar por completa su habitación, que no reprendieran por sus malcriadeces...

Hizo un puño sus manos, sus padres se iban a divorciar y el cómo estúpido creyéndose todo, mierda, era un idiota al tragarse todo ese cuento del viaje y ese vomito de pura estupidez. Jongin estaba muy enojado. ¿Cómo era que en un instante todo se fue a la mierda?

Dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación como entro y le importo nada lo demás de la conversación, solo estaba en su cabeza las palabras de su madre, salió de la habitación con dirección a algún lugar porque sentía que las paredes del hotel lo estaban asfixiando por completo. Dos noticas de mierda en el mismo día era demasiado para él.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde vas tan apurado?, — esa voz, Jongin giro deteniendo sus pasos y vio a Kyungsoo apoyado en el marco de la puerta de una habitación mientras fumaba.

Kyungsoo botó la colilla de su cigarro al piso y lo restregó con la punta de sus zapatos de noche para caminar en su dirección.

No tenía ganas de hablar pero de todos modos lo hizo. —A cualquier lugar, solo quiero salir de aquí. — Dijo para darse la vuelta y seguir caminando al ascensor.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — Jongin le dio una mirada al escucharlo junto a él mientras presionaba el botón pero no respondió, solo se adentró al ascensor cuando abrió sus puertas y un par de extranjeros salieron de él, ninguno de los dos hablo, Jongin solo quería irse de ese lugar.

El aire afuera a esas horas de la noche era bastante frio, Jongin tomo los bordes de su chaqueta y cerró su cremallera mirando el cielo. Se detuvo en mitad de la calle y camino a un callejón poco iluminado, miro por un instante a la nada antes de empezar a patear el gran basurero que había en él.

Pateo con todas su fuerzas desahogando todo lo que estaba reteniendo hasta esos momentos porque se sentía inútil, insulso, estúpido y una completa mierda. Preguntándose en qué momento su familia se había desmoronado, preguntándose si quizás él tenía la culpa con su carácter o fue algo que hizo sin darse cuenta o quizás..., pateo el conteiner lleno de basura hasta que sintió que no tenía fuerzas, había sacado toda la rabia que tenía guardada, después solo se apoyó en la pared cansado, respirando pesado y se quedó en esa posición tranquilizándose poco a poco.

—Wooo, eso duro bastante.

Una voz comento y Jongin llevo sus ojos a la silueta que estaba también apoyado en la pared con una pierna flexionada, Kyungsoo fumando un cigarro y por primera vez en la noche Jongin le dio una mirada detalla a la persona que vestía unos jeans oscuros ajustados, sus zapatos de noche, una musculosa debajo de ese saco en cortes perfectos y bufo sonriendo de lado. Se había olvidado de su presencia pero mirándolo mejor, nadie en su sano juicio podría olvidarse de esa cosita bella delante de él. Salvo él mismo porque en esos momentos estaba viviendo una mierda mal cagada en su cabeza de trigo seco. Su vida era patética.

—Recuérdame que mi vida es un asco. — Sugirió parándose con los hombros rectos y camino hasta quedar de frente al pelo negro, suspiro fuerte. — ¿Algún plan? — Preguntó.

Vio como el más bajo sonrió botando la colilla al suelo sin quitarle la mirada. —Pensé que jamás lo preguntarías, ricitos. — Dijo dándole una gran sonrisa que Jongin le correspondió.

─

La música hacia sangrar sus oídos y las luces cegaban, sin exagerar. Jongin estaba mirando con asombro el club. Jamás pensó que podría existir eso dentro donde según era una aburrida librería, Kyungsoo le había indicado que era para despistar a la prensa porque el maldito club era para famosos donde todo estaba permitido y nada tenia que salir a la luz. _Cool,_ pensó.

— ¿Estás seguro que ya no quieres patear todo lo que está en tu camino? — Kyungsoo pregunto con burla y Jongin puso los ojos en blanco. — Mira que aquí aunque tenga preferencia nos pueden echar en cualquier momento.

Jongin bufo. —Cállate, mejor dime porque estamos aquí.

Kyungsoo se le quedo viendo por un instante antes de inclinar a su oído. —Te mostrare la otra cara de parís. — Le dijo y Jongin se mordió el labio inferior mirando alrededor. —Ven, sígueme.

Jongin camino entre todas esas personas que bailaban de formas extrañas, ellos siguieron caminando hasta subir unas escaleras llegando a los puf.

—Oh. Hey, miren quien acaba de llegar, solo faltabas tu Kyunggie. — Un chico de uno de las reservas VIP grito cuando ellos se detuvieron en los pufs. — ¿Y quién es tu lindo amiguito? — Sonrió con una mirada traviesa.

Jongin giro a Kyungsoo quien solo sonrió antes de girarse a él. — Jongin, ellos son unos amigos. Chen, Xiumin, y Kris. — Los presento apuntando a cada uno, —está de visita. — Les informaba y los otros sonreían mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Un extranjero más que se enamoró de la bellísima parís? — El hombre llamado Kris pregunto con una sonrisa sacarrona una vez estuvieron sentados.

Jongin vio a Kyungsoo rechistar. —Para tu información es a la única persona que escucho quejarse y odiarla. — Le respondió a su amigo quien largo una carcajada.

—Yo aún no termino de conocerla, si no estoy trabajando estoy metido en este club de la perdición por sus culpa, — el más pequeño cara redonda decía dando un puñetazo en el pecho de Chen quien empezó a reír acariciándose el lugar magullado.

Jongin miro como fue depositado una hielera y una botella de champagne en medio. —Ya que ahora nuestro pequeño artista ha llegado es hora que comience todo. — Kris indico a la camarera que les sirvió algo y ella asintió yéndose.

—Espero y te diviertas. — Kyungsoo se acercó a su oído para decirle dejando caer la mano en su rodilla y Jongin tras esas palabras decidió ser fiel. No quería pensar en el divorcio de sus padres, la infidelidad de Sehun y que al otro día se iría a enfrentar toda esa mierda. Jongin se olvidaría de su vida asquerosa hasta que salga el sol.

Dos minutos pasaron cuando cinco chicas bastante sexis llegaron a ellos y se sentaron en sus regazos. Woh, ¿Qué era todo esto?

La música a cada minuto se hacía mejor. Jongin bebía y reía al conjunto de todos y disfrutaba de los mimos que las chicas les hacían, en un susurro de la que le toco a él pudo notar como Chen tenía una mano dentro del vestido y la de Kris se restregaba en él. Uh, eso eran ligas mayores, mierda. Y el apenas le sonría a la suya.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando alguien se paró frente a su mesa con un fuerte grito. — ¡Kris Wu! ¿Se puede saber que carajos estás haciendo? — Jongin llevo sus ojos a un hombre alto, bastante, con un pelo negro como la noche y una expresión fuerte y diría escéptica por esos ojos que se dirigían como dagas hacia Kris quien le devolvía la mirada con algo de vacilación y Jongin podía decir que sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Oh oh, alguien estaba jodido.

—Hey, taozi, ¿qué haces aquí? No se supone que estarías en roma. — Chen intentaba salvar la escena y Jongin llevo sus ojos a Kyungsoo quien estaba muriendo por reír en su lugar, el chico se tapaba la boca.

—Tú lo dijiste, debía. El desfile se suspendió y vine solo para ver cuán malcriado estas Kris Wu.

—Uh...

Todos abuchearon y Kris hizo que la chica se levantara de su regazo.

—Cuento hasta tres y esta maldita zorra debe desaparecer, que vaya a contagiarle clamidia a otro a otra parte. — El hombre precioso para la opinión de Jongin dijo y rayos. Desde ya le caía bien y reafirmaba su opinión sobre él y sin embargo abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que en vez de ir hasta el hombre imponente de Kris se sentó en su regazo.

Jongin quedo sin aliento cuando sintio unos labios sobre los de él y sus manos tuvieron vida propia rodeando la cintura del hombre, él culpa al reflejo por todas las veces que Sehun se sentaba en su regazo cuando jugaban video juegos junto a los demás chicos. Instintos, solo instintos.

— Mientras tú te encuentras trabajando. ¿Acaso te gustaría que yo estuviera así con él e hiciera esto?

Si cuando se le sentó encima había quedado sin aire, cuando el hombre llamado taozi lo beso otra vez sin aviso su corazón dejo de latir, escuchando de fondo unas risillas y luego no sintió nada porque en un parpadeo el chico pelo negro ya estaba en el regazo de Kris quien tenía sus manos alrededor de su cintura con fuerza mientras susurraba algo al hombre llamado taozi y con el ceño fruncido hacia su dirección. Jongin se rendía, alzando las manos, no quería morir tan joven.

Y un segundo después sus ojos viajaron a Kyungsoo quien sonreía desde su lugar y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, lo llamo para que se acercara a él. —Desmiénteme si el que hace cinco segundo me beso era Zitao. — Le pregunto a Kyungsoo quien sonrió y le palmeo la pierna negando con diversión.

—Nop. El famoso modelo Zitao si te beso Jongin. — Kyungsoo le dijo y Jongin sonrió yendo a la luna con eso. Sehun se iba a morir cuando le contara a quien conoció. Oh, sacudió su cabeza para eliminar a Sehun de su mente. —Vamos a bailar mejor, creo que Kris no te querrá ver durante los siguientes cinco minutos por lo menos, es muy posesivo con taozi.

Jongin asintió tomando la mano de Kyungsoo que cuando giro vio que Chen le guiñando un ojo mientras Xiumin le levantaba su vaso de whiskey.

En realidad Jongin no estaba moviéndose al ritmo de la música tampoco Kyungsoo, ellos de algún modo habían pactado su propio paso en un inconsciente baile lento mientras conversaban un poco.

—Entonces lo que me estás diciendo es que Chen es un abogado, Xiumin un médico y Kris es dueño de este club que fue así como conoció a Zitao, uh, eso si es increíble. — Dijo con la mejor envidia del mundo.

Kyungsoo asintió llevando su cigarro a los labios y darle una calada reteniendo el humo como buen fumador profesional para hablar. —Si yo te diera un beso como los hizo Zitao ¿Cómo reaccionarias?

Jongin se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de sonreír. —Descúbrelo. — Jacto y un segundo después estaba inclino treinta y seis grados con los labios de Kyungsoo entre los suyos mientras sentía como el humo del cigarrillo salía de entre sus bocas entrelazadas por el beso y Kyungsoo sonrió porque lo sintió ahogarse un poco y Jongin sonrió.

Pero antes de que el más bajo dijera algo, Jongin tomo su pequeño rostro y volvió a presionar sus labios. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el ascensor quería probar esos labios y no se equivocaba cuando pensó que eran apetecibles e insaciables.

Kyungsoo termino su beso después de buscar aliento sonriéndole mientras aun sostenía sus manos en la chaqueta de Jongin. — ¿Quieres seguir conociendo la otra cara de parís, ricitos de oro? — Le pregunto pasando sus dedos por el pelo de Jongin que solo sonrió.

─

Las risas resonaban en todo el vacío camino a las afueras de la ciudad en el que estaban subiendo a paso lento mientras bebían de las botellas de champagne de las cuales les habían regalado las personas que le explicaban su elaboración por los laberaniegos sembradíos verdes de la villa, aquel lugar era el más precioso que había visto en todos sus viajes.

Jongin bebía de su propia botella meciendo sus manos entrelazadas con las de Kyungsoo quien iba a dos pasos detrás hablando y explicando el lugar.

—Como podras apreciar, este lugar es fenomenal e inspira a hacer algo más por la vida, el castillo de carcassona incluso en ruinas es hermoso, cada vez que busco inspiración para mis esculturas vengo acá. — Kyungsoo le dijo y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron le dio una mirada fija.

Jongin avanzo dos pasos más hasta quedar de frente. —Así que escultor, eh. Todo un artista junto a sus vicios. — Comento y ambos sonrieron.

—Un joven escultor de veinticuatro años con un porvenir inimaginable. Sip, ese soy yo. — Kyungsoo se autoproclamaba haciendo reír a Jongin.

Jongin no dejo de sonreír y volvió a inclinarse para besarlo por tercera vez en la noche. Kyungsoo era fenomenal, era carismático, tan simple de sobrellevar y por dios, sus ojos eran lo que más llamaba a Jongin, aparte de sus inigualables labios.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto y Kyungsoo miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

—Casi las tres de la mañana. — Dijo dándole una mirada a sospechosa. — ¿Qué? No me digas que el bebé tiene que ir a dormir. — Se burló y Jongin bufo por ello.

—Bien, solo preguntaba. — Jongin rodo los ojos y tomo de nuevo entre sus manos las de Kyungsoo para empezar a jalarlo y seguir caminando hacia el interior del castillo en ruinas.

El viaje de un lugar a otro habían tomado su tiempo y el claro ejemplo fue de la discoteca a esa villa del sur y luego estaban en ese castillo inmenso, Jongin jamás había prestado atención a los bla bla que decía el profesor de historia pero verlo en persona era algo que le hacía querer haber estado en esa época donde eran gobernados por alguien tan lindo y elegante y era adulto a los catorce años y podías fornicar con las prostitutas de los burdeles. Interesante, Jongin sonrió por su estúpido pensamiento.

—Vaya, al parecer te conoces el lugar como la palma de tu mano. — Comento y Kyungsoo que estaba sentado en el borde de un balcón de un ala del edificio antiguo lo llamo. —La luz de la luna te sienta muy bien.

Kyungsoo levanto una ceja y luego largo unas cuantas carcajadas. —Mejor guárdate tu romanticismo que da ganas de vomitar ¿nunca nadie te lo había dicho?

Jongin ante eso recordó a Sehun que siempre le sonreía cuando él le decía algo por el estilo y luego le daba un beso pero Kyungsoo era tan diferente en casi todo. Desde los ojos, los labios, la estatura y sobre todo su carácter. Kyungsoo era más experimentado y...

No logro pensar más porque unos labios se estrellaron entre los de él, arrastrándolo un poco adelante para quedar entre las piernas del mayor que sonrió en el beso. —Tienes unos labios espectaculares Jonginnie. — Le susurro y Jongin sonrió depositando sus manos en las mejillas ajenas y devolvió el beso con ganas, un beso que Kyungsoo estaba dominando.

Era una sensación diferente, electrizante, pasional y efímera. Tan adictivo de querer más que despertaba los instinto hormonales en él que aún no había satisfecho por completo, solo había llegado a masturba a su novio y viceversa pero cuando Kyungsoo adentro sus manos por su camisa y acaricio su espalda baja fue algo que hizo que su pulso acelerara más.

—Jongin, Jongin..., quiero joderte y quiero que me la chupes con esos espectaculares labios, ¿me dejarías Jongin? — Kyungsoo le susurro en el oído derramando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, pero Jongin sabía que eso no era miedo, asco o nada desagradable. Era todo lo contrario, era excitación y ganas de seguir sintiendo eso que estaba porque era muy agradable.

Era consciente de que nunca lo había hecho con nadie pero sus deseos y su idea era eso, tener sexo porque él se sentía preparado y quería hacerlo e informar que era virgen no lo avergonzaba porque para él joder a alguien o dejarse joder era algo que era de la vida y que se tenía que hacer tarde o temprano y él se sentía preparado y quería hacerlo incluso si no era con su propia pareja.

Para Jongin era una etapa más de su vida y si quería tener sexo lo haría pero con una persona que le gustara y esa era Kyungsoo en esos momentos y si hubiera sido su novio también lo hubiera hecho. Pero en ese instante Sehun podía quedarse en su país a pensar lo que le había hecho.

Jongin asintió despacio dándole un beso en los labios a Kyungsoo quien sonrió pero que flaqueo cuando él se confesó. —Nunca he tenido sexo con nadie, tengo diecisiete, ¿Lo recuerdas?

Jongin vio como Kyungsoo se separó de inmediato de él con una cara de terror pero ante eso Jongin se empezó a reír a carcajadas. — ¿Estás hablando enserio? Sabía que eras menor pero creí que tú...

— ¿Tenía bastante experiencia? — pregunto irónico y Kyungsoo asintió. Jongin volvió a acercar su rostro y le dio un beso. —Oh, vamos. Eso de perder virginidad con alguien que es el amor de tu vida no funciona con los hombres. Por favor, estamos en el siglo veintiuno Kyungsoo.

Él sabía que tenía razón porque Kyungsoo se quedó mirando el suelo por unos segundos antes de asentir. — ¿Apuesto que tu no lo hiciste? — Kyungsoo volvió a asentir y él rió elevando el rostro del otro que lo tenía serio. —Vamos Kyungsoo, si nos gusta ese alguien y pasa ya está. Pasa y punto.

—Das miedo Kim Jongin. Esos pensamientos a tu edad son demasiados. — Kyungsoo dijo y lo hizo reír más. —Bueno, si así lo quieres, es un honor para mí mio bello.

—Deja tus mierdas francesas y bésame, estúpido. — Jongin dijo volviendo a besar a Kyungsoo que respondió de inmediato adentrando su lengua y buscar la de Jongin empezando a acariciarla.

─

La luz del día y una voz lejana fueron despertándolo poco a poco, gimiendo se giró al otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro de la luz y el ruido.

—Jongin, vamos. Despierta. Te están buscando afuera. — Escucho esa voz. Identificándola al instante y Jongin sonrió quitándose la almohada de la cara mientras abría un ojo.

— ¿Quién y qué hora es? — Pregunto con su rasposa voz, Kyungsoo que tenía un pantalón de chándal y una camisa de hilo y que tenía una taza en la mano lo miraba serio.

—Son las cuatro de la tarde. Es tu madre y esta con el mozo de escuadra. — Kyungsoo se sentó a un lado ofreciéndole la taza, Jongin se sentó y gimió. Pero solo sonrió avergonzado y noto que el mayor también le sonrió. —Dicen que te han estado buscando desde anoche que hasta empezaron a preguntar a los huéspedes. Si hubiera sabido que eras bebé problemas, no te hubiera hablado. — Termino dándole dos tabletas blancas, supuso que eran aspirinas o algo.

Jongin sonrió. —Si claro, como no. — Dijo soplando el café, tomar un poco y llevarlo las tabletas a la boca que también le dolía. Café, la cosa más exquisita del mundo, claro, después del sexo.

—Ponte algo, creo que serás castigado, ¿no te cansas de recibir castigos?

Él negó —Si lo deseas, puedes recibirlos por mí, incluso yo te puedo castigar, — Jongin movió las cejas y Kyungsoo sonrió divertido antes de inclinarse y darle un beso mordiéndole el labio inferior.

—La juventud de ahora está más pérdida cada vez. — Kyungsoo comento dando un suspiro para levantarse. —Supongo que te veré más tarde.

Jongin asintió quitándose el blanco edredón y suspiro cansado. Le dolía desde la punta de las uñas hasta el culo. En realidad el culo le dolía como el infierno. Miro a Kyungsoo que se entró al baño y Jongin suspiro otra vez viendo que sus prendas estaban en la silla más cercana.

Su madre lo tenía que escuchar.

─

—No. Es no, Kim Jongin. Tú no te quedaras aquí. — Su madre se levantó de la cama con una fea expresión que la hacía ver de más edad. —tenemos un vuelo en la noche y la reserva acaba en pocas horas.

—Me importa una mierda la reserva, te estoy diciendo que me quedare.

—Pero si tú mismo dijiste desde un principio querías irte a casa. — Su hermana dijo terminado de cerrar la cremallera de su maleta. Jongin le dio una mirada aburrida.

Siempre de metiche.

—Tengo que pensar, el divorcio de mis padres no es algo que tomar a la ligera. — Comentó con despreocupación buscando en su chaqueta la tarjeta de su habitación.

Él sabía que había dado en el blanco cuando no escucho nada más en la habitación y cuando giro a las dos mujeres, lo estaban viendo con los ojos grandes.

—Jongin, como tú...

—Lo sé y punto mamá, y estoy bastante molesto por la forma que me entere. — Jongin dejo lo que quedo de su celular con fuerza sobre la mesita junto a él. —Les deseo buen viaje de vuelta. — Terminó diciendo antes de darse media vuelta e irse a su habitación para seguir durmiendo un poco más. Aún estaba adolorido del cuerpo.

─

Jongin estaba echado sobre una de las camillas para tomar sol a un lado de la inmensa piscina con la que contaba el hotel, con unos lentes oscuros puestos y tuvo que quitarse los lentes morque una sombra se propago encima de él tapándole la luz artificial de las lámparas que iluminaban todo el lugar.

—Vi a tu madre y hermana en la recepción ¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy te ibas? — Kyungsoo se sentó a un lado de él pero Jongin volvió a ponerse los lentes de sol.

—Porque yo no me iría. — Respondió acomodándose mejor. —Necesito pensar muchas cosas, no ha sido una gestión muy buena.

Kyungsoo rió fuerte por sus palabras y Jongin sonrió desde su posición. —Mejor tomemos sol.

—Pero que sol Kim Jongin. Es de noche y ese sol que dices son las lámparas. — Kyungsoo le informaba algo que él ya sabía.

—De repente tuve ganas de ponerme mi traje de baño, quizás nade más adelante. — Dijo y un segundo después recibió un beso en los labios de improvisto.

—Tienes suerte que hay personas, podría estar quitándotelos ahora mismo. — Kyungsoo le susurro en el oído agregando algo más. —Te queda bien, a propósito.

Jongin sonrió más. —Lo sé. Es mi hermoso físico que lo adorna.

Sintió que le desgreñaban su pelo rizado, —Consentido de mierda, — Kyungsoo le dijo entre risa y Jongin murmuró un _hmmm_ después que el pelo negro le indico que lo esperara listo a las once.

─

—Un día de estos me meterán a la cárcel por estar metiéndote en lugares para mayores de edad. — Kyungsoo decía ingresando a otro club privado con la misma intensidad de música que el anterior y de igual forma desprendía elegancia.

—No me digas. ¿Es otro club de tu amigo Kris?

Kyungsoo asintió arrastrándolo por las escaleras privadas ajustando más sus dedos entrelazados de ambos. — Tiene un total de seis en la ciudad, es un rico bastardo.

Jongin sonrió.

— Wow, wow. Parece que les fue bien anoche. — Chen decía dejando su mirada nada disimulada en sus manos entrelazadas.

—Tu qué crees. — Kyungsoo respondió robándose el vaso de su amigo y bebérselo de un trago mientras Jongin saludaba a Xiumin. —Digamos que mami me lo encargo así que tengo que darle el mejor servicio.

— ¿Servicio? ¿Ese servicio? — Chen se burlaba con el gesto obsceno de chupar penes y Kyungsoo se encogió de hombros, Jongin mentiría si no se ruborizó por eso pero giro a Kyungsoo, en que momento su madre...

—Tuve una grata conversación con mi suegra temporal en la recepción, habías sido una cajita de sorpresas Jongin. — Kyungsoo le dijo y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Jongin escucho un abucheo de los mayores por el beso.

—Supongo que iras descubriéndolo en estos días. — Jongin le dijo dándole la sonrisa más engreída que tenía y Kyungsoo se la devolvió subiéndose a su regazo para besarlo correctamente y Jongin pasó los brazos por su cintura.

—Ugh, mejor vayan a un motel, no quiero verlos fornicar en mi presencia. — Xiumin dijo y Jongin sonrió.

— ¿Quién quiere fornicar en mis hermosos sillones de cuero? — Una gruesa voz sonó y Jongin dejo de besar a Kyungsoo porque la reconoció, llevo sus ojos arriba encontrándose exactamente con Kris quien tenía agarrado de la mano a Zitao que estaba tan deslumbrante como siempre.

—Ellos. — Chen los apunto acusatoriamente y Kyungsoo se bajó de su regazo para sentarse bien.

—Ni deberías decir nada, una noche tao te masturbo mientras estábamos aquí, y no puedes negarlo. Fue más que obvio y… asqueroso. — Kyungsoo hizo un gesto de vomito y luego su expresión se volvió victoriosa cuando Kris sobresalto los ojos y Zitao rio a carcajadas con descaro.

—Te dije que Kyungsoo ge se dio cuenta y no molestes al chico, mira que tiene un rostro exquisito. ¿Nunca te propusieron modelar? — Zitao con su asentó extremo le dijo a Jongin que asintió mudo porque el modelo estaba conversando con él.

—Es tu fans, no le sacaras por el momento muchas palabras. Posiblemente también debe estar desvistiéndote con la mirada — Kyungsoo respondió por Jongin quien sonrió avergonzado porque era cierto.

Zitao sonrió sentándose en el regazo de Kris que miro serio a Jongin.

─

—Oh mierda, ¡Mas fuerte! — Kyungsoo rogo en un chillido enredando sus cortas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jongin.

Jongin sonrió chupando un lado del blanco cuello del mayor jadeando un poco mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las piernas del otro. —Esto es la cosa más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida. — Jongin confeso mirando de frente a Kyungsoo que tenía las mejillas rosadas por la agitación de sus cuerpos desnudos.

— ¿Qué edad tienes. Eh? Kim Jongin. — Kyungsoo tomo con sus dos manos su rostro lamiendo sus labios. —Eres perfecto a esa edad, uno coge tan bien a los diecisiete, oh mierda, ahí, ahí. Sí.

No pudo seguir hablando porque Jongin empujo su miembro con más fuerza gruñendo entre el cuello ajeno.

Por santa marta de España, tener su miembro enterrado en alguien era la mejor barbaridad que el ser humano podía pecar.

—Ahora ya no eres virgen de ningún lado, pequeño. — Kyungsoo le susurro y Jongin no pudo evitar largar una carcajada.

—Si seguimos así, no me dejaras terminar. — Jongin dijo con una sonrisa entre sus labios apoyándose con las dos manos en la cama doble de la habitación de Kyungsoo en el hotel.

—Tranquilo bello, tenemos dos horas más para que las gárgolas duerman.

Jongin sonrió una vez más antes de inclinarse para besar a Kyungsoo e intentar venirse porque con el mayor diciendo cada tontería lo dudaba que sea rápido.

─

— ¿Dónde estamos yendo? — Jongin preguntaba mientras caminaban por las calles parisinas, todavía tenía un poco de sueño pero tuvo que levantarse porque el más bajo lo arrastro de la cama tomando sus piernas hasta que cayó al suelo.

—A comprarte un nuevo teléfono. Te debo uno. — Kyungsoo respondió mirando al frente. —Pero primero comeremos algo, me muero de hambre ¿tú no?

Jongin asintió cuando Kyungsoo giro a él y luego le despeino sus rulos secos y descuidados.

—Hey, me costó hacerme mi peinado. — Se quejó y Kyungsoo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si te peinaras. Te hace falta retocártelo. — Decía parando a media cuadra de la basílica sacré-couer, en monthmartre. —Luego haremos eso.

—Creo me cambiare de peinado, ya me arte de este. Odio los rizos. — Jongin puso mala cara sentándose en una mesa de las muchas que habían en esa plaza de comida.

— ¿Entonces porque te lo hiciste?

—Me acobarde de tratar de peinarme todos los días, mi pelo nunca se queda en el lugar que quiero. — Jongin temo un mecho de su pelo y resoplo mirándolo.

Kyungsoo sonrió acariciándole el cuello. —Temo decir que cualquier color de pelo o peinado te queda.

—Lo sé. Soy hermoso. — Jongin dijo con autosuficiencia y Kyungsoo sonrió por sus palabras. — ¿Qué? Mi madre siempre me lo dice, Zitao me lo dijo.

Kyungsoo rodo los ojos.

─

— ¿Quieres ir al moulin rouge?

—Nah, me aburre el teatro. — Jongin hizo como si tuviera arcadas. —Creo que quiero ir a la torre Eiffel. — Jongin dijo sacudiéndose el pelo como si fuera un perro cuando lo bañan. — ¿Qué te parece?

Kyungsoo desde el otro sillón en la peluquería le suspendió el pulgar, ese rosado chicle era loco pero le quedaba bastante. —Niño rosa y sexi ¿Qué más puedo pedir en este momento? — Comento y Jongin empezó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Quieres ir a Marsella? Kris tiene un velero, iremos este fin de semana. — Kyungsoo decía tecleando algo en su celular.

Jongin abrió la boca para contestar que obvio si, pero el nuevo teléfono que Kyungsoo le compro vibro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, frunció las cejas cuando miro a la pantalla, no debió habilitar de nuevo su línea.

Desvió la llamada, no quiera pensar nada en esos momento, solo quería disfrutar todo lo que no hizo cuando estaba con su madre.

—Eh, eh. ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? — Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Kyungsoo que tenía levantada una ceja.

Jongin volvió a desbloquear su teléfono y busco en la agenda y pulso la tecla táctil de llamar. Kyungsoo vio su teléfono y sonrió deslizando su índice para responder la llamada.

—Me comeré a pedazos Marsella. — dijo y Kyungsoo sonrió desde el frente.

—Y yo a ti. — Le respondió el mayor y Jongin le guiño un ojo.

─

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? — Xiumin le preguntaba acomodándose su pelo por el viento.

—No lo sé, ¿hasta que me busque migración? — Respondió arrugando un poco los ojos por el fuerte viento que azotaba su rostro y escucho las carcajadas de Chen que tenía pasado un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

Jamás había visto el mar en esa extensión y lo único que podía pensar era lo hermoso y azul que era. Miro alrededor y observo como Kris tenía el timón entre sus grandes manos mientras conversaba con Kyungsoo algo. Kris con esa vestimenta blanca de hilo era un espectáculo y el maldito viento le daba el toque porque mecía su rubia cabellera y los lentes de sol adornaban más su rostro. Oh dios, ese hombre era caliente, no podía negar lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¿Te intimida? — Jongin giro al dueño de la voz dándose cuenta que era Zitao que llegaba a ellos repartiendo unos vasos con jugos, pero Jongin negó. —La odiosidad es su segunda piel, pero luego no hace nada más, Kyungsoo lo sabe controlar aunque no tanto como yo.

Jongin sonrió y asintió ante la confesión dando una última mirada al par de amigos a unos metros de ellos y luego depositarlos en Zitao que lo miraba detenidamente.

— ¿Será que puedes contarnos como se conocieron Kyungsoo y tú? Claro, si no es mucho infortunio. — Zitao pregunto y Jongin sonrió. Ja. Estaría loco si no conversaba animadamente con el famoso modelo.

─

La música estaba ensordeciéndolo y perdiéndolo más, había bebido demasiado y tendría suerte si llegaba intacto a su mesa, Jongin no sabía que había pedido Kris para la mesa pero lo había dejado loco y con una vejiga a punto de explotar así que cuando llego al baño, la música amortiguo un poco mientras caminaba tambaleante al urinario y sintió un alivio inmenso cuando su vejiga empezó a desinflarse y cuando estaba apunto de guarda su pene sintio un pecho caliente en su espalda y jadeo cuando una gran mano precioso en su miembro.

—Mierda, — maldijo con un siseo e inconscientemente se presionó contra la silueta detrás, —Oh dios, — dijo elevando un poco el rostro y entre su nublada mente reconoció ese rostro que le sonrió, — ¿Kris? — pregunto pero antes que diga algo mas sintió su boca caliente reclamando sus labios y jadeo cuando su manos apretó su miembro despertándolo.

—Sabía que esos hermosos labios seria deliciosos, — Kris le susurro dándole un beso antes de girarlo para que estuvieran de frente, Jongin pestañeo aun con su mente alcoholizada al ochenta porciento, —¿cogiste hoy día con Kyungsoo? — le pregunto y Jongin asintió restregando su cuerpo borracho con el de Kris. —Perfecto.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? — Jongin pregunto sintiendo como las manos de Kris desabotonaban su pantalón y lo guiaba entre beso hasta que su cadera baja choco contra el lavamanos.

—Sexo, ¿quieres? — Kris pregunto retirándose un poco del rostro de Jongin y Jongin miro la puerta del baño vip y estaba cerrada, Kris noto su expresión y sonrió. —Todos están lo suficientemente borracho como para darse cuenta que nos perderemos un rato. — dijo y Jongin lo miro presionado sus manos en las caderas de Kris.

—Pensé que me odiabas, — dijo pero Kris lo tomo de la barbilla para darle un beso mordiéndole el labio inferior, ¿Por qué todo mundo lo hacía?

—Nunca te odio, al contrario. Estaba buscando el momento preciso para esto, — termino de decir cuando Jongin sintió que su boca era capturada por la de Kris y sintió el frio en sus piernas cuando su pantalón cayo a sus pies y jadeo al sentir como la mano de Kris presionaba su miembro.

Y luego Jongin recordaba un poco borroso sus jadeos, sus gemidos mientras Kris se hundía en él y lo jodidamente desordenando y delicioso que fue.

─

— ¿Qué te pareció el viaje en velero? — Kyungsoo estaba sentado en su regazo mientras estaban echados en un hotel de Marsella luego de que regresaran del club, Jongin había despejado un poco su borrachera al igual que Kyungsoo.

—Fue más que fantástico, gracias. — Dijo porque si no fuera por Kyungsoo él ahora estaría jugando video juego con Chanyeol en su casa o extrañando ver a Sehun. —No había disfrutado algo enteramente en este viaje que hice.

Kyungsoo sonrió desde arriba antes de inclinarse para besarlo, beso que Jongin recibió con gusto, —visitaremos algunos lugares más tarde y mañana iremos a cannes, suena buen plan ¿cierto?

Jongin asintió besando con lentitud Kyungsoo que seguía el paso de las caricias mientras adentraba su mano por las sabanas que tenían enredadas en ellos.

— ¿Una ronda más o Kris te dejo cansado?— Kyungsoo pregunto con una sonrisa.

— ¿No estás enojado? — pregunto.

Kyungsoo ensancho más su sonrisa, —Dime quien no estaría tentando en estar dentro de tus pantalones Jongin, Kris es un hijo de perra pero ya me había insinuado algo de ti antes, supongo que sí pudo hipnotizarte. — Jongin descendió y le dio un beso a Jongin acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares, —eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras Jongin, no tengo porque enojarme. — Kyungsoo dijo besándolo de nuevo y Jongin le devolvió el beso con asentimiento y gimió al sentir la mano del mayor alrededor de su miembro.

─

El frio del agua de mar llegaba hasta el balcón de la habitación de lujo en la que estaban hospedados gracias a Kris y su dinero. El vaho se formaba en cada respiración que daba.

Todo abajo estaba iluminado pero su habitación estaba oscura donde hace más de una hora había dejado durmiendo a Kyungsoo. Los pensamientos de las llamadas perdidas y desviadas de su hermana y las de Sehun lo estaban martirizando. Cuando se enteró de las dos cosas más hirientes sintió su mundo caer de golpe. Sin un aviso y eso era lo que más lamentaba. Un día estaba en una nube de algodón y al otro estaba en el fango.

La situación de sus padres era una mierda entera y lo sucedido con Sehun era un corte profundo a su orgullo y sus sentimientos. Él había tratado de que Sehun fuera su todo desde un principio porque él tenía verdaderos sentimientos hacia el otro y si en esos instantes tenia a alguien más en su cama no era por despecho, simplemente no estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad que se le había presentado, si le preguntaban si se sentía mal por haber tenido sexo la misma noche que se enteró que su novio le había fallado, él diría no porque era un maldito idiota de mierda que se merecía todos los engaños que Sehun le había hecho, porque era un idiota por completo.

No sabía si prácticamente había terminado con Sehun pero que si se habían tomado un tiempo y que por eso que esto no era infidelidad ni remordimiento ¿cierto?

—Ricitos, puedes decirme lo te está quitando el sueño, tú que eres sinónimo de Morfeo. — KyungSoo apareció detrás con una salida de baño envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo y Jongin suspiro en respuesta.

─

— ¿Sabes? Cuando tenía catorce mis padres también se divorciaron y fue un desastre todo, desde las tutelas y la repartición de sus bienes. — Kyungsoo acariciaba los pelos rosados de Jongin quien tenía los ojos cerrados escuchando lo que decía el otro.

—Y alguna vez tuviste una novia o alguien que te puso los cuernos.

Jongin se había sincerado con el mayor y hasta en esos momentos sentía que le había hecho bien. Kyungsoo solo lo escucho sin despegar los ojos de su abatido rostro cuando hablaba de sus problemas.

—A todos, alguien termina haciéndonos los cuernos de maléfica, vamos pequeño, eso no es para tanto. Tú has hecho algo peor. — Jongin giro con una sonrisa a Kyungsoo, dándole a entender que sabía a lo que hablaba —Ja, cretino. Acostarte con alguien teniendo novio es peor que un beso con tu primastro que tu novio odia hasta el culo.

—Ni lo menciones que mis bolas se pondrán azules.

Kyungsoo largo una carcajada al ver su expresión de fastidio. —Dios. Kris y tú son iguales. Unas mierdas egocéntricas que se creen la cosa más deseada del mundo, — decía dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama colocando los brazos debajo de su cabeza.

Jongin dio un fuerte suspiro mirando el techado decorado con querubines y recién se daba cuenta de que había tenido sexo en esa habitación mientras unos angelitos lo miraban sonrisas. Ese pensamiento le dio escalofríos.

— ¿Ya te diste cuenta? —Kyungsoo pregunto dándole una sonrisa de lado y Jongin asintió. —Somos unos malditos pervertidos, pobres angelitos. Es una confirmación que me pudriré en el infierno. — Comento riendo.

—Te veré allí entonces, — Jongin siguió y no pudieron aguantarse en soltar carcajadas por las estupideces que hacían y decían.

─

El viaje a canes paso sin novedad y como siempre, relajante estadía, divertidos paseos por hermosos lugar, risas entre todos, besos con Kyungsoo, noche de borracheras, con Kris jodiendolo de nuevo en el baño pero esta vez dentro de uno de los cubículos del club con Jongin sobrio y disfrutándolo más y rematando la noche con Kyungsoo en su habitación.

─

Jongin estaba echado perezoso en la cama doble de la habitación de Kyungsoo de parís cuando escucho sonar con fuerza la puerta y unos segundos después aparecía la figura del pelo negro ante sus ojos, tenía una expresión de querer matar e incendiar cualquier cosa que se le cruce en el camino.

—Maldito viejo estúpido, siempre malogrando el día. — Se desplomo en la cama quitándole el control del televisor de las manos y cambiar de canal sin sentido.

—Hey, tranquilo. ¿Qué paso? Si quieres desahogarte destruye tu teléfono, siempre lo hago. — dijo solo para ganarse una mirada de muerte.

—Cállate Kim jong...

Kyungsoo no termino de mandarlo a la mierda porque se calló y luego su ceño fruncido se reemplazó por una sonrisa. La más macabra que vio en ese pequeño y bonito rostro.

—Dios, eres un genio. Por eso me encantas. — Decía tomándolo de las mejillas con sus dos manos para darle un sonoro beso antes de levantarse de un salto. —Levante y vamos, iremos a recepción. — Dijo entusiasmado.

—Eh... no quiero verme como una nena pero ¿Qué vas hacer? — Pregunto un poco cohibido por el giro de ánimos en tan solo cinco minutos.

—Vengarme de mi padre.

─

Kim Jongin se identifica como un chico ególatra con él mismo, odioso a colmar la paciencia de las personas y uno de los que alumbra en rojo para los problemas. Sus padres lo sabían y por eso él era como era pero si sus progenitores hacían algo contra él, no hacía nada porque.... Bueno, no sabe porque nunca se vengaba de ellos pero lo que Kyungsoo estaba tramando era por demás de descabellado.

No quería ni enterarse como era el lio entre padre e hijo. Si Kyungsoo estaba siendo lo que era.

—Él vive en esta habitación, y adora su maldito estudio. — Kyungsoo decía pasando la tarjeta magnética que le había pedido al de recepción en la puerta y escribir la clave que por obviedad sabia.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que haremos?

—Ya te lo dije cariño, vengarme. — Kyungsoo dijo con simpleza adentrándose a la habitación que era muy lujosa, era muy parecida a la que se alojaron en Marsella pero esta tenia toques personales, muy finos.

Y Jongin se cubrió los oídos cuando escucho el primer quiebre de algo de cristal, sus ojos buscaron la dirección, encontrándose con un Kyungsoo que tenía un bate de beisbol en mano y sonría como si hubiera hecho la cosa más correcta del mundo.

— ¿No te unirás a mí? Es divertido, toma esa asador de chimenea, se siente tan bien... — Jongin miro del fierro junto a la chimenea a Kyungsoo que camino hasta una escultura de bronce e hizo que se rodara por el suelo. —Debes hacerlo Jongin, desahógate por el divorcio de tus padres y la infidelidad de tu novio, veras que es un indescriptible.

Jongin volvió a escuchar hacer mierda otro objeto en la habitación y sus pies lo llevaron hasta el aza de fierro tomándolo entre sus manos, si Kyungsoo lo ponía de esa manera podría ser. Podría tratar de soltar su frustración.

Sus ojos divisaron un cuadro colgado en la pared y... ¿porque no?

Levanto el fierro y con la punta desgarro toda la tela haciendo remiendo todo el cuadro. Ups. Ya no valía nada aquel cuadro. Y cuando lo vio sintió como una adrenalina empezaba a escocer por sus venas hasta llegar a sus manos. Jongin sonrió y mirando otro objetivo que dos segundos después ya no existía y era inservible.

Cada golpe de un artículo que pertenecía al padre de su amante que era destrozado Jongin sentía un alivio más en su pecho y su mente se nublaba de adrenalina y excitación ante lo que estaba haciendo.

Y Jongin junto a Kyungsoo deshicieron todo el lugar, y sobre todo el estudio del señor Do que seguro los metería a la cárcel por lo que habían hecho. Y tampoco estaba muy seguro de lo que paso después, fue una rara sensación de esas que no sabe cómo empezó pero que eres consciente en el acto.

No supo en que momento había empezado a besarse con Kyungsoo a mitad de esas cosas destrozadas, besos desesperados y arrítmicos llevando sus caricias y desesperación al siguiente nivel que era desnudarse y apoyarse a algo para hacer más estables sus caricias por todos sus cuerpos. Tampoco Jongin no entendía cómo fue que termino cogiéndose a Kyungsoo quien gritaba como loco en cada empuje que daba mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su cara rosada y mostraba el dedo del medio al techo.

—Hay una cámara de vigilancia. — Dijo entre gemidos. —El hijo de puta de mi padre sabrá a quien pario su ex-mujer. — Termino para besarlo con más ganas mientras él seguía embistiéndolo.

Y eso había pasado, todo fue tan borroso y en extremo que ambos después de terminar con todo salieron un poco atónitos de la habitación y se desplomaron cansados en la cama de Kyungsoo que Jongin en todos esos días prácticamente vivía ahí también.

─

—Jongin, hey. — Jongin giro hacia la voz y quedo un poco ciego por la luz del flash de la cámara que estaba frente a él y luego sonrió tratando de quitársela al más bajo.

—Dame eso aquí.

—No. Mejor sonríe de nuevo. — Kyungsoo dijo elevando al aire la cámara para volver a sacar otra foto de ellos dos con las mejillas pegadas para salir bien en la foto.

—Zitao me invitó a una sesión de fotografía, quiere que te lleve. El pequeño taozi te ama Jongin, siempre pregunta por ti.

Jongin sonrió. —Por supuesto que iré, necesito su autógrafo, van varias veces que lo veo y me olvido de pedírselo.

Kyungsoo sonrió ante eso. —Bah, ya esperaba en que momento te saldría lo niño que eres. — Se burló para recibir un golpe en su brazo mientras batía las fotos para que salieran las imágenes —Okay, ya están Kim Jongin, yo me quedo con esta y tú con esa. — Le decía entregándole la que ambos estaban junto. —No me enojo si te llegas a masturbar con ella, solo no la ensucies. — Dijo y Jongin no pudo largar carcajadas.

—Yo diría lo mismo.

—Tenlo seguro, yo si me masturbare con tu foto.

Jongin hizo una cara de asco. —Enserio que eres un maldito pervertido, lo sospeche cuando te me apareciste en ese bar.

Kyungsoo le guiño un ojo antes de ir a su vestidor. —Acéptalo Kim, te morías por mí desde esa noche en el bar cuando estabas con tu hermana. —Decía desde su lugar mientras Jongin se echaba en la cama y encendía la televisión.

Ante eso no podía decir nada, porque era cierto así que se calló esperando que el pelo negro se cambiara para visitar a Zitao.

─

La brisa de la noche acariciaba su rostro mientras caminaba tomado de la mano con Kyungsoo a un lugar que había dicho el mayor que quería ir.

—Cenaremos al frente la torre Eiffel, le dares un toque de romanticismo a la noche. — Kyungsoo decía guiándolo por unas calles alumbras y muy abiertas.

— ¿Dónde está Do Kyungsoo? ¿Quién eres tú?, devuélvemelo, — se giró soltado el agarre y pidiendo con la mano información.

—Soy su gemelo mejor parecido, lo siento, tendrás que confórmate con ello. — Dijo Kyungsoo y sus miradas se detuvieron por unos instantes antes de empezar a reír ambos.

—Me encantas Kyungsoo, siempre estoy sonriendo contigo. — Se confesó y Kyungsoo se acercó unos pasos para acariciarle su ahora pelo castaño sin ningún otro peinado, era uno normal y Jongin se sentía un poco extraño pero quiso darle el gusto al mayor.

—Tienes un pelo envidiable, esta como para agarrarte de ellos y azotarte contra una pared. — Le dijo serio y Jongin sonrió. En eso días había conocido bastante al mayor como para saber cuándo bromeaba.

—Luego lo intentas, primero cenemos que me muero de hambre. — Le respondió y Kyungsoo asintió dejándose tomar de nuevo la mano por Jongin quien lo siguió tranquilo.

─

La alegría y felicidad no duran mucho, eso está más que claro y en esos instante Jongin estaba de brazos cruzados molesto por lo que había hecho Kyungsoo sin su permiso.

Jongin estaba apoyado contra la pared de la habitación de Kyungsoo mientras el otro estaba sentado en el borde su cama con un sobre en mano y un semblante serio.

—Jongin, no te comportes como un niño, sabias que tenía que pasar.

—Lo sé pero esto no viene de ti solamente, se comunicó contigo mi madre o mi hermana ¿cierto? — Jongin se separó de la pared, caminando hasta al cama y sentarse junto al otro. —Hyung, todavía no, por favor...

Kyungsoo lo vio tomar sus manos entre las de él pero negó y Jongin cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Aun no sabía que rayos hacer con sus mierdas de pensamientos, aun no se sentía preparado para ver partir a su padre y que ya no llegase a casa todas las noches, tampoco tenía el valor de imaginar tener de frente a Sehun. Todo era demasiado.

—Oye, mírame. — Kyungsoo le levanto el rostro desde la barbilla. —Jongin, eres un ser precioso y me encantas pero tienes una vida, yo tengo una vida. Créeme cuando te digo que si tuviera tu edad no te dejaría cogerte a alguien mayor que tú, primero te dejaría sin pene, pero no. Esto es lo pasa, tienes diecisiete y yo veinticuatro, ambos vivimos a millones de millas de lejos. Esto estuvo dicho desde un principio.

—Pero Kyungsoo...

—No Jongin. Tu familia está preocupada, y supongo que tienen razón porque luego de que les dijeras que ya sabias de su divorcio sin que ellos te lo dijeran y que les dijeras que te quedarías en un país donde ni hola sabes decir en el idioma es para preocuparse. — Kyungsoo le acaricio la mejilla. —Vamos Jongin, todavía hay futuro para ti, tienes una familia que te atesora aunque no lo mereces. — Kyungsoo sonrió y Jongin sonrió en automático ante ello, — … y también tienes un novio que espera que lo perdones cuando llegues, no seas un palo en el culo y acepta tu realidad.

Jongin suspiro en derrota, no sabía porque carajo estaba siendo blando en eso momentos, quizás estaba empezando a madurar..., Nah, que mierda. No, definitivamente no. Entonces era que Kyungsoo tenía razón y él lo sabía muy en el fondo.

— ¿Entonces podemos tener sexo toda la noche? — Preguntó con una sonrisa de dientes y Kyungsoo sonrió negando.

—Dios, que hice para merecer esta cosita perfecta que eres Jongin. — Dijo apretándole las mejillas.

— ¿Cosita perfecta? — Pregunto confundido. —Ewh, no sabía que fueras así de romántico Do Kyungsoo. — se burló ganándose un buen golpe en el pecho.

—Sí. Mi cosita perfecta, eres mi algo perfecto que tuve Kim Jongin. Alguien que no olvidare. — Se confesó Kyungsoo echándose de espaldas a la cama y Jongin sonrió contento por las palabras antes de sentarse encima del otro.

— ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

—Oh dios, eres un desastre Kim Jongin.

─

—Waoh, ¿así que nuestro ricitos se va? — Kris decía haciendo notar su grave voz por entre la música pesada del club que la primera vez fue Jongin.

Él asintió con lentitud apoyando la espalda en el asintió cómodo. —Échenle la culpa a Kyungsoo, él me está deportando, — se cruzó de brazos estirando los labios en queja.

Chen y Xiumin se miraron y sonrieron. — ¿A que no es lindo?, — Chen le pregunto a Xiumin quien asintió de inmediato.

—Eres demasiado para nuestro demonio con cejas. — Xiumin dijo mirando a Kyungsoo que le levanto la ceja. —Las cosas buenas no duran para siempre, ya lo sabes Kyungie. — Le dijo solo para ganarse el dedo del medio de una mano de Kyungsoo haciendo reír a Chen y Xiumin.

—Váyanse al infierno par de maricas.

Todos rieron por sus maldiciones y Jongin se sorprendió cuando Zitao se sentó a un lado suyo y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla. —Que tengas buen viaje Jonginnie, personalmente te voy a extrañar. — Le decía antes de levantarse y volver su sitio junto a Kris quien le guiño un ojo y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su novio.

Bueno, ahora Jongin pensó que podía morir en paz, la mano de Kyungsoo que se asentó en su rodilla lo hizo girar para sonreírle. Él también los extrañaría a todos. Todos eran seres muy buenos y pervertidos.

Ahora tenía que enfrentar a sus padres y ¿su novio o exnovio? Pero primero se daría una buena despedida con Kyungsoo y Kris.

─

—No quiero irme todavía. — Se quejaba pataleando desde su asiento en la sala de espera con Kyungsoo a un lado leyendo un libro con sus lentes puesto.

Jongin primera vez que lo veía de ese modo y se veía sexi con sus lentes de Harry potter, miro la hora en su reloj quizás todavía había tiempo para...

—Ni lo pienses, en unos minutos hablaran para tu vuelo. — Le dijo sin dejar de ver su libro.

—Pero Hyung...

—Me gusta ese hyung pero conmigo no van las rabietas. — Kyungsoo cerró su libro de golpe haciéndolo sonar para darle una mirada a él. —Sabes que yo manejo mejor ese terreno. — Le dijo y Jongin sabía.

Porque cuando destruyeron la habitación del padre de Kyungsoo el hombre había ido a la de Kyungsoo como el mismo diablo enfurecido diciendo a Jongin que los dejara a solas con su hijo sin embargo primero se escucharon gritos desde la entre sala y unos minutos después salió el señor Do con un gesto de dolor. Todo lo contrario que cuando ingreso, luego salió de la habitación un Kyungsoo con los ojos rojos limpiándose los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas empezando a sonreír con determinación.

— ¿Viste? Así se manejan a los padres cuando encuentras sus puntos débiles. — Le dijo y Jongin había inclinado la cabeza en confunción pero luego sonrió.

Kyungsoo era peor que él.

Ahora, ambos estaban parados uno frente al otro sin soltar sus miradas, dos segundos atrás habían llamado el número de su vuelo. Jongin miro sus manos para tomar las de Kyungsoo entre las suyas y entrelazar sus dedos.

—Ni se te ocurra decir algo romántico o esas cosas, no va con nosotros. — Kyungsoo le dijo aferrando más sus manos con las de él.

Jongin asintió porque Kyungsoo sabía y lo que él quería decirle. Quería decirle que lo llego a querer porque hasta esos instante fue la única persona que le hacía sonreír cuando no quería, que jugara de la misma manera que él y que lo comprendió cuando nadie pudo. Era por eso que Kyungsoo iba a ser alguien inolvidable para él y que se había quedado con un pedazo de su corazón y sus sentimientos sinceros.

No dijeron nada solo se abrazaron fuerte sin ganas de querer soltarse pero lo tenían que hacer y Jongin por primera vez en su jodida y tonta vida quiso llorar después de escuchar lo que Kyungsoo le susurro:

—Vamos Jongin, es hora de ir a casa pero recuerda que me fascinaste desde el primer instante que te vi, no te voy a olvidar ¿De acuerdo?

Jongin ante eso asintió con la mirada cabizbaja intentando ocultar sus ojos rojos y solo respondió al último beso que se dieron ambos.

Las vacaciones de Europa fueron un fiasco espantoso pero las que tuvo en parís junto a Kyungsoo y sus nuevos amigos fueron las mejores. Y tal vez... parís si tenía su encanto, aunque tampoco quiso ser creído en decir que era la ciudad del amor.

Eso del amor era solo para los tontos, para Kim Jongin fue la ciudad de lo inolvidable.

─

— ¡Kim Jongin! Levántate. — su hermana estaba gritándole hace aproximadamente cinco minutos intentando levantarlo de la cama pero Jongin no quería, solo quería seguir durmiendo, el vuelo había sido cansador.

—Déjame dormir esparrago andante, estoy cansado. — Se quejaba aferrándose a su cabecera y su sabana pero su hermana no lo estaba dejando en paz.

—Oye estúpido sin cerebro, son las cuatro de la tarde, debemos conversar sobre el futuro de la familia. — Su hermana daba un suspiro cansado y Jongin resoplo ante eso. Su hermana sí que sabía joder el humor.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama para abrir un ojo enfrentándose todavía a la luz del sol veraniego. Qué asco de día.

—Apúrate que mamá y papá están abajo esperando. — Le dijo Jaehwan para levantase de su cama y salir de la habitación. Jongin la vio desparecer por completo para desplomarse en su cama con un suspiro profundo.

Que mierda.

─

Se encontraba hundido en el sofá individual de la casa esperando que alguno de sus padres se dignara en hablar. Mierda, que flojera estar en esa situación. — ¿Alguien va hablar? Porque necesito irme, Chanyeol me iba a esperar en la cancha. — Decía mirando la hora y su bolso de prácticas de futbol que tenía en sus pies.

Su padre se aclaró la garganta y Jongin lo hallo tan estúpido. —Jongin, hijo mira...

—Ya lo sé, tú y mi madre se divorciaran, sí. Está bien, lo entiendo y te mudaras de casa. ¿Algo más que quieran agregar a eso? — Dijo poniendo una expresión de que terminaran eso de una vez por todas.

Él ya lo había entendido, Kyungsoo el último momento se lo había susurrado luego de decirle que lo quería.

—El divorcio es parte de la vida Jongin. Así como perder tu virginidad. —fue el ejemplo más idiota pero si, las idioteces concordaban con Jongin.

Al principio no había entendido pero en el avión luego de meditar mucho su situación y sus problemas psicológicos había entendido y resignado. Si sus padres se divorciarían él no podía hacer nada. Salvo... ¿aprovecharse de eso?

—Es sobre eso Jongin, al principio no queríamos que tú lo supieras porque aun eres un niño y no queríamos que sufrieras pero meditándolo y hablándolo mejor con tu padre... — Su madre miro a su padre quien le devolvió la mirada y Jongin levanto una ceja al verlos tomarse de la mano. —Queremos darnos otra oportunidad y tratar de ver nuestras fallas como matrimonio, iremos con un especialista cariño.

Mierda, a la mierda se fueron los planes de extorsionar a sus ahora inexistentes padres divorciados.

Jongin se les quedo mirando por unos instantes con la mente en blanco antes de recordar que ya se le hacía tarde para encontrarse con Chanyeol. Se levantó del sillón alzando su bolso.

—Bien por usted, adiós. Se me hace tarde. — Dijo al paso palmeándole el hombro a su padre antes de salir corriendo de su casa y tomar su bicicleta con destino seis calles abajo.

Estaba feliz por sus padres y porque las cosas iban mejorando de nuevo. Sonrió alegre mientras sentía el aire caliente de final del verano en su rostro.

Sí, todo estaba volviendo a su curso.

─

—Oh. Hey Jongin. — Chanyeol lo saludo con un fuerte abrazo tras bajar de la bicicleta, ambos sonrieron. —Waoh, pelo largo y color moderado ¿Qué te paso en Europa, hermano? — Le pregunto desgreñándole el pelo pero Jongin sonrió volviéndoselo a acomodar.

— ¿A que me queda súper? — Pregunto y Chanyeol le levanto el pulgar elevando más su ego. Su súper mejor amigo y siempre de acuerdo con él, jamás dejaría ir a Chanyeol. — ¿Y bien? Donde esta Joonmyeon y Yixing hyung, pensé que ya estarían jugando. — Miró alrededor, había algunas personas pero al parecer todas estaban llegando recién.

—No deben tardar, los llamare para saber por dónde están. — El alto de Chanyeol dijo sacando su celular para marcar a alguien.

Jongin se le quedo mirando por unos instantes antes de hacerle señas que se iría a cambiar de short y zapatillas a las graderías del coliseo.

Estaba peleando con una media cuando sintió a alguien sentarse junto a él, aquella colonia demasiado familiar hizo detener lo que estaba haciendo sintiendo revolotear sus entrañas.

Sehun estaba junto a él.

—Hola Jongin. — Lo saludo pero Jongin no levanto el rostro de sus tenis en el piso, primero tenía que calmar su pulso y los latidos de su corazón.

Fueron casi dos meses que no lo había visto y que se le presentara sin aviso iba a costarle recuperar los pedazos de cordura que inconscientemente había ganado en Francia aunque no sabía porque o en qué momento empezó a tenerla.

— ¿No vas a devolverme el saludo? — Sehun pregunto todavía sentado a un lado.

Pero cuando Jongin levanto el rostro y su mirada se conectó con la del menor que estaba rojo no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó al otro para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, por fin sintió el peso de cuanto lo había extrañado en todas las vacaciones y escuchar como Sehun empezó a sollozar decidió separarse un poco para juntar sus frentes.

—Lo siento mucho Jongin, yo nunca quise que pasara yo...

Sehun se calló porque sus labios fueron callados por los de Jongin quien había derramado también una lágrima por su mejilla. Estaba sosteniendo el delgado rostro de su novio entre sus manos mientras lo besaba con todas sus ansias.

—Yo te amo Sehun. — se confesó con los ojos cerrados dándole otro beso y sintió como los delgados de su novio se estiraban, supuso que era una sonrisa, y aferro más sus manos en la tela de su ropa deportiva.

—Yo también te amo Jongin. — Le respondió y eso lo hizo sonreír verdaderamente.

No sabía si su noviazgo y sus sentimientos a Sehun se acabarían algún día pero él no podía estar desperdiciando su adolescencia en un sentimiento de ira por lo sucedido, el creía en Sehun y si su novio le decía que realmente no quiso hacerlo y no sintió nada, él le creería.

Solo que cuando vuelva a ver a Luhan le daría un buen golpe en su perfecta nariz de Barbie por tomarse atribuciones cuando no debía y no estaba él presente.

—Voy a golpear a tu primo cuando lo vea. — Confeso separándose del abrazo de su novio y los ojos de Sehun se abrieron y una pequeña sonrisa se adueño de sus delgados labios.

—Yo ya lo hice, — dijo y esta vez a Jongin le toco abrir sus ojos.

Jongin sonrió. —De todos modos lo hare, ¿y cómo se sintió? — pregunto y sonrió más al ver las mejillas rosadas de Sehun.

—Bien, — susurro y Jongin sonrió más abrazándolo y dejar un beso en su pelo —Y... ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? — Sehun cambio de tema separándose de Jongin para girarse y aferrar su espalda en el pecho de Jongin que de inmediato envolvió un brazo en su cintura volviendo a besar la cabeza de Sehun que apretó mas sus manos entrelazadas, Jongin soltó una para tomar del bolso abierto su cartera y saco de ella dos fotos.

—Esto. — dijo mostrando la foto que tenía con el modelo Zitao, ambos con las mejillas juntas sonriendo, atrás estaba su autógrafo. Sehun se separó de inmediato para verlo con la boca abierta y ojos sobresaltados.

— ¿Pero cómo? A caso él estaba... — Jongin asintió con una sonrisa.

—Mira la otra, — le hizo señas que viera que era una selca de Zitao sonriendo haciendo una V. —Lee en voz alta lo que dice atrás.

Sehun giro la foto y sonrió todavía sin dejar su asombro. —Para Sehunnie, el novio de mi lindo Jongin. No lo dejes incluso si llega a ser un idiota.

—Oye, eso no estaba ahí. — Jongin se quejó y Sehun elevo los ojos de la dedicación y sonrió. Jongin sonrió también.

—No lo haría, te acepte sabiendo que ya lo eras.

Jongin sonrió más atrayendo a Sehun para un abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza y saludo a sus Hyung que estaba llegando y le agitaban las manos con una sonrisa apuntando a quien tenía en sus brazos.

—Lo sé y prometo tratar de arreglar mi única falla.

— ¿Única?

Jongin sonrió separándose lentamente de Sehun que lo miraba con una ceja levanta. —Bueno, quizás no sea la única pero...

No termino de hablar porque Sehun ya estaba besándolo y eso estaba bien, podrían seguir así hasta recuperar por completo todo el tiempo perdido.

—Te tengo un regalo más, — dijo terminando su beso y miro como Sehun lo miro con asombro.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué es? — pregunto y Jongin vio excitación en sus ojos, podía imaginar la expresión de Sehun cuando le entregara el anillo que le compro.

—Lo tengo en casa, — Jongin recordó que la pequeña caja aterciopelada descansaba entre su ropa, Jongin sonrió. —Te amo. — le susurro y Sehun sonrió abrazándolo.

—Yo también. 

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos y comentarios son pareciados.


End file.
